No Good Deed
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: Loosely based on Wicked, What happens when the path of good intentions lead you astray? Who's to say if one is really wicked? Features a Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and a new character, Gertrude Carrow. Carrow is a death eater mentioned in cannon.
1. No Good Deed

**No Good Deed**

**By**

**Snivellus aka Heather Granger**

_**"**My road of good intentions_

_Led where such roads always lead_

_No good deed_

_Goes unpunished!"_

_**No Good Deed – Wicked the Musical**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

"You must believe me, I am innocent!" A young witch cried in a dark hallway as she struggled against the two Ministry guards.

"Save your pleas for the Wizagamont, not that they will care much either. Faking one's death to escape from Azkaban is never looked at in a good light."

"I am innocent! I am innocent, and so is Severus! Please you must believe me!" She was now sobbing as she was being dragged away.

"Innocent my arse, you will pay, Death Eater!"

"Harry! Harry, please your mother would understand, she would have shown me mercy! Harry Potter, please let me explain!" As she now begged her case to the young wizard standing next to the Ministry official.

"If you are as innocent as they say you are, then you will have your chance at the trial. I do not know you, nor do I wish to associate myself with anyone who claims that Snape is innocent." Harry shot back.

The desperate witch was dragged down the hall and out of Harry's sight.

**ooo**

_"Gertie, you must leave!" A young man hissed, into the dark. He had apparated to her side as soon as he realized what had occurred._

_"Severus, you know of the promise I made with Lily. I must protect the boy." She pleaded with Severus, as she held a small infant in her arms._

_"It is not safe here, the Ministry will be here soon." He tried again, pacing around the empty nursery._

_She did not respond, she simply cuddled the baby. Severus looked on with a mixture of jealousy and amazement._

_"How long have you been here?" Severus asked as he picked up a stuffed teddy bear out of a chair and threw it on the floor._

_"About 4 hours. I found the little one crying in his crib. I think I am still in shock over Lily and James's death, I don't know if I should move the bodies." She said gesturing towards the floor where the prone body of Lily lay._

_"Do nothing, you have already put yourself in danger by coming here. You don't want the Ministry to be able to trace any of this back to you, believe me."_

_"Severus, please, just go to Albus, tell him of what you know. Tell him that I will wait here for Hagrid."_

_"I think he needs changing." Severus stated before sweeping out of the room._

**ooo**

Harry Potter stood dumbfounded at the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. Harry had taken up an assignment with Mad-Eye Moody to speak to a Ministry official about what he had witnessed the night that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry died. While in the building, two young aurors had brought in a disheveled woman whom they had claimed to have found lurking around Hogsmeade. Moody saw to it to interrogate the woman, and then set a date for a court appearance. Harry, unaware of who the woman was, did not understand the fuss, but began to worry when she proceeded to refer to his own mother.

"Moody, who was that woman?" Harry finally asked a few minutes after the witch was taken away.

"Wicked woman, she is. That is Gertrude Carrow, trickiest Death Eater yet, well other than Severus Snape himself. Up until this moment, she was said to have died, however as you can plainly see, that is not the case. Do not worry yourself over it." Moody dismissed quickly.

"But, sir, why did she mention my mother?" Harry asked.

"Not here, Harry, not here." Moody said under his breath, quickly guiding Harry into a small side room.

"Wait here, Harry, I will go fetch Scrimgeour, so that you may give your testimony." Moody stated, as he carefully locked the door behind him, checking the spell several times.

Harry wondered what the woman had done wrong, and why /was it that she was being captured now of all times. Once more, why when she was in trouble, she sought to claim that Snape was innocent as well.

Harry's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Can you believe she has been in Hogsmede all this time?" Harry faintly heard Scrimgeour say.

"Bad business, Another Death Eater who was thought to have been dead, now suddenly alive? I hope the Wizagamot sees to it that she doesn't get off this time."

Mad-Eye Moody finished and entered the room with the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour right behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I hope you do have some useful information for me this time, or are you going to withhold information, now even with your mentor gone." Rufus said.

"I will tell you what I witnessed." Harry responded plainly.

"Right, well shall we begin?" Rufus asked as he placed a sneakascope on the desk, along with a self-writing quill.

"For the record, please state your name."

"Harold James Potter."

"Is the testimony that you are about to give the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Good, now you may begin." Rufus said as he sat back slightly in his chair.

Harry began telling how he had come with Dumbledore up the tower, and was then frozen in place under an invisibility cloak. He described the Death Eaters, and disclosed their names, as well as the conversation between Draco and the Headmaster. Then Harry proceeded to tell of Snape's entrance onto the scene, and how the Headmaster had pleaded with his employee to spare him.

Once Harry had finished, and hour had passed, and he was clearly shaken having to have relived the account of his mentor's death. Moody proceeded to tell Scrimgeour that the boy had had enough. Scrimgeour, reluctant to leave, tried to drag out his stay as long as possible, however a memo came flying towards his face. He took a moment to read it, then proceeded to ask Moody something, which Harry could not hear.

"Right, well, let me check with the boy." Harry did hear this time.

"Harry, it seems that woman we ran into earlier, is scheduled to go in front of the Wizagamot in a few minutes, and I may be called to testify. Would you mind sitting in on the trial?" Moody grumbled a bit.

"No not at all." Harry responded quickly.

"Before we go, there is something you must know about Gertrude Carrow. She was your mother's roommate in school. She may mention her, but it is nothing to concern yourself over." Moody quickly added.

"Roommate? But doesn't that make her a Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it does."

"But I thought, I guess I just assumed that there were no Gryffindor Death Eaters."

"Yes, well, I suppose she is an exception. Moody said in attempt to comfort the boy.

Harry followed the Minister and Moody through the building down to the same room in which he had sat in two years prior. The room was full of aurors and random witches and wizards. The panel of judges sat in the front, looking at the scene before them, with looks of hatred etched on their faces.

"Order, order. Everyone must now take their seat, we are about to begin." A short old wizard squeaked.

"The Wizagamot of the Ministry of Magic is set to hear the case of the wizardry versus Gertrude Carrow." Scrimgeour said, now seated next to the other judges on the panel.

"Guards bring in the defendant." Another witch on the panel said.

The doors opened and the two Ministry guards drug forward the same woman Harry had seen earlier, but this time, he got a good look at her. Gasps came from all around, as Harry noticed that the woman had pointed ears. Not only were her ears different, her skin was sickeningly translucent. She had short brown hair, and a rather short stature. Whispers traveled around the room, as the woman held her head in shame.

"Enough!" One of the judges said.

The guards bound her to the chair, and proceeded to stand on either side of her. She looked absolutely frightened.

"Miss Carrow, are you aware of the charges brought against you?" Scrimgeour asked roughly.

"You are accused of the death of Regulus Black, as well as several offences that occurred within this building. You were once a Ministry employee were you not?" He asked again quickly.

She never got a chance to speak, as she was interrupted by the crowd, who began shouting "Death Eater." Silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Let me explain! Please, listen to me." She said softly at first but then growing louder.

Harry noticed that Scrimgeour continued to ignore her, but suddenly, as if Albus was still guiding him after his death, Harry stood up and spoke.

"Let her speak! This is a trial, is it not?" He asked. Gertrude looked back at the boy, in hope.

"Very well, you may tell us your tale, but do not expect us to believe it." Scrimgeour mumbled.

"I did not mean to kill him! He had been poisioned, by the Dark Lord. I was trying to save him! He was dying, please you must believe me" She choked.

"Do you have any proof that you were **_merely_** trying to save the boy?" Moody shouted out.

She remained quiet for a few moments, before saying, "Albus Dumbledore."

"Unfortunately, Dumbledore is dead." Srcrimgeour stated. As soon as he said this, Harry felt a twinge in his heart.

"Then I have no choice, but to plead for Destiteria." As soon as the words escaped her lips, the crowd once again gasped. Harry was unsure of what was happening. Whatever "Destiteria" meant, it was serious.

"Who told you of that law?" Scrimgeour now hissed.

"It was Dumbledore, I told you I am telling the truth!" She responded more confidently now.

"Ridiculous law." "It was his idea" "He is dead, do we have to honor it?" Harry heard faintly coming from various judges.

"I have no choice but to honor it. You do realize the consequences if you fail?" Scrimgeour stated.

"Yes." She said.

"Then you have one month, no more. You must return, or you will be killed." Scrimgeour explained.

"I understand. I also plead Destiteria for Severus Snape." She now said, which lead to an outbreak of commotion.

"Quiet! Quiet! You do realize, that I may honor your request, and if he too fails to show his innocence in one month, he too will die?" Scrimgeour said, as the corners of his mouth upturned slightly.

"I understand." She said.

"Then go!" Scrimgeour shouted. The guards let the spell break. Gertrude was thrown onto the cold floor in punishment. The court cleared, and left her to herself.

"Albus, I hope you knew what you are doing to me, to us." She whispered into the empty room.

**ooo**

"Moody, what is destiteria?" Harry asked as he followed Moody out of the Ministry building. Moody was not in a good mood, whatever she had asked for seemed to have upset him.

"Destiteria is stronger than an unbreakable vow. Albus Dumbledore requested that it become legal for the accused to have one month to gather evidence to prove their innocence." Moody grumbled.

"The Ministry did not like it for obvious reasons, flight risk and all. What just happened, that law, well it was never was public knowledge. It bothers me that she knew of it."

"Well then, what now?" Harry asked.

"We wait. But in the mean time, we see to it that she fails. The woman is guilty, I have no doubt. She will receive the kiss, mark my words. No one cares for the wicked." Moody grumbled.

**Please take a few moments to review. As payment for your review here is an excerpt from the next chapter.**

_"First years, here are your room assignments, you will find your things have already been taken up for you." She said, as she left them to look over the assignments. Gertie noticed that the Evans girl was already quite popular. She had managed to gather a crowd of admires within mere hours of her arrival._

_"Lily, who are you rooming with?" Another girl asked her. Gertie felt a twinge of jealousy towards the girl. Lily was well dressed and groomed. Her hair was in a tidy French braid, and she had an aura of strength, which drew others towards her._

_"Her." Lily answered pointing a finger at Gertie, looking positively mortified. _

_"Oh dear." The others cried._


	2. As Long As Your Mine

**No Good Deed**

_" Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is though_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine"_

_**As Long as Your Mine - Wicked**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Gertrude Carrow!" Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House called._

_A mummer ran throughout the hall as the timid eleven year old stepped towards the Sorting Hat._

_"Well, well, you come from a long line of Slytherins I see. Yet, you are different. Not only for your looks are different but your emotions as well. You are brave, and courageous, even if you are too timid to see it . Yes, I think you will do well in GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Gertie struggled not to cry, as she had failed at even the simplest task of being sorted into Slytherin. No doubt, her father would make her pay. As she took her seat at the table, everyone slowly inched away from her. After all, it isn't everyday that you meet a girl with pointed ears and paper-thin skin. _

_The best way to describe Gertrude Carrow was as a hologram. Each time you looked at her her skin took on a different color and appearance. If she was outside, it shimmered a light gray with hints of red and purple. If she was inside her skin was more of a bluish gray, with touches of green._

_Gertie sat quietly watching the rest of the Sorting ceremony. She watched as a shy boy by the last name Lupin was sorted, as well as a beautiful red headed girl named Lily Evans was sorted into her house as well. A timid boy with a crooked nose, almost achieved the same level of gossip as she as he was sorted into Slytherin. At least his family would be proud, Gertrude thought as he took his place at his House table._

_She ate alone and in silence, while she listened to the whispers around her. It seemed nearly the whole hall was talking about her. She shifted her food around her plate, and pretended that it did not bother her. As she made her way with the other first year Gryffindors to the Common Room, she wished they all would just shut up. _

_She was the last to enter the room, and grew tired of the commotion, so she decided to put an end to it._

_"Look at her skin." A boy shouted._

_"Oh my god! My skin! It must have been something I ate!" She said sarcastically._

_"Look, I know I am different, so why don't you just leave it." Gertie said now with a little more passion._

_"Settle down, settle down." Professor McGonagall said as she entered the common room._

_"First years, here are your room assignments, you will find your things have already been taken up for you." She said, as she left them to look over the assignments. Gertie noticed that the Evans girl was already quite popular. She had managed to gather a crowd of admires within mere hours of her arrival._

_"Lily, who are you rooming with?" Another girl asked her. Gertie felt a twinge of jealousy towards the girl. Lily was well dressed and groomed. Her hair was in a tidy French braid, and she had an aura of strength, which drew others towards her._

_"Her." Lily answered pointing a finger at Gertie, looking positively mortified. _

_"Oh dear." The others cried._

_Gertie, had had enough. She ran up the stairs to her dormitory, and slammed the door. Later that evening she cried herself to sleep, taking in no notice of her roomate's entrance._

**ooo**

On an abandoned street called Spinner's End, Gertrude Carrow huddled under a lamp post while keeping a watchful eye out on a small house covered in old cobwebs.

Gertie chewed on her bottom lip, hoping that the years of absence would not cause her job to become more difficult than it already had to be.

Finally, after nearly an hour of standing out in the chill of the night, she received her cue. The door opened, and a tiny rat scurried out the door and down the street. All Gertie could think was what a coward Petigrew was.

She casted a quick warming charm, and pulled her black hat down as far as it would sit on her head attempting to hide her disfiguring skin. As she reached the door, she hesitated, but knew she had no choice. She waited a few moments and then finally the door opened only a crack to reveal one onyx eye and a strand of black hair.

"What do you want?" Severus snapped, unknowing who was calling at this hour.

"Severus, is it safe? I need to speak to you." Gertie said, now looking him straight in the eye. Severus almost stumbled back before whipping the door open and yanking her in by her wrist.

"Gertie, what on earth are you doing? Why? I thought…" Severus struggled for words for the first time in a very long time.

"I can explain, but first, is it safe?" She asked again.

"Yes, here sit. My god, you have been gone for 15 years, and now to just show up here at my home! Who do you take me for Gertie?" Severus hissed at her.

"Look, Dumbledore and I agreed that it would be safer if I stay hidden. But, Dumbledore is dead now, and I can no longer be kept safe by him, or by anyone. It is time for me to finish what everyone believes I did in the first place." Gertie said quickly.

"Dumbledore, is dead because of me! He made me kill him, I had no choice! Dumbledore would just as much used me than actually care for me. He hid you from me! He knew you were the one thing that made me stay loyal to him, he knew that as long as you were gone he could trust me! Dumbledore means nothing to me now."

"Severus, please you don't know what you are saying. Dumbledore did not do this to spite you! And you are a fine one to talk about using people, Severus Snape! Or shall I remind you of our youth."

"I was young and foolish."

"I thought the Half-Blood Prince was never foolish." She mocked.

"Shut up." Severus hissed and turned his head from her.

"Look, I am in trouble, and I need your help."

"Your preaching to the choir, Gertrude. Please enlighten me, why, pray tell, should I help you? You are no more than dead to me Gertrude." She flinched at this, and squeezed her eyes tight, to make the pain stop.

"I was captured today by the Ministry." She said as he stood to walk out of the room. He paused and turned his head back towards her.

"If you were captured, why are you not in Azkaban. And please tell me that you did not do something foolish, but knowing you and your Gryffindor persona it is only natural."

"I plead Distitera." She said softly.

"You did what? Are you insane? You have to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that you were innocent! And who do you have as your witnesses? Black? He is dead. Dumbledore, dead." He nearly yelled.

"I have you." She said now standing inches away from him. She took hold of his hand as she said this. He flinched and pulled away.

"I cannot testify, I am a guilty man too, if you have not forgotten."

"I plead Distitera for you as well." She said after a moment's hesitation.

"What! And I thought the night could not get any worse!" He said, now leaving the room. He now paced the kitchen furious, and exhilarated all at the same time. Gertrude was alive, and she had come to him. She had also betrayed him, and that hurt him.

The kitchen door creaked open and Severus watched as Gertrude's petite figure flowed into the room.

"Listen, I know that there were things that perhaps should have been unsaid, things that were never resolved, but I am asking for your help." Gertie said sincerely.

Severus remained silent but looked into her eyes. They were glistening, with the same sadness and pain that he felt.

He took her hand, this time not withdrawing. She leaned in towards him softly. His taller frame wrapped elegantly around her. His other hand stroked her cheek as a tear fell. Two creatures who had experienced lives of hardship and pain, found comfort in each other.

The pair began to kiss, slowly, gently at first, then their passion increased. Quickly they escalated in their heightened sense of euphoria and bliss.

As things heated up, Gertie withdrew and looked at Severus.

"What's wrong?" He asked, somewhat out of breath from the excitement.

"Nothing, its just for the first time, I feel wicked." She said softly.

**ooo**

_Gertrude Carrow sat alone at the table at breakfast reading over her father's latest letter._

_"How dare you disgrace the House of Carrow! A Gryffindor of all things! What did you tell that bloody hat! Gertrude, you better pray that your sister is sorted into Slytherin next year. Do not bother to come home for Christmas, I will be taking Cecile to a specialist in Oslo."_

_Father_

_If she wasn't already use to her father's abuse she might have found the letter more appalling, however this was not the first time her father was disappointed in her. In fact, she was a disappointment all together. She was disfigured and distasteful. Her mouth got her into more trouble than she ever bargained for, and worst of all, it was her fault her mother was dead and her sister's paralysis._

_As she sat in silence she noticed another boy her age sitting alone. It looked like he was crying, or at least had been. He must have gotten sorted into the wrong house too._

**ooo**

_Months passed, and Gertie soon realized that not only was she unpopular, she was downright detested. If she had enough fingers to count the number of times she ate, studied, and played alone her hands would be the size of Asia. Her most common nicknames were "Freak" "Weirdo" and "Wretched", although on occasion she would hear the rare "Odd" and "Disgusting". _

_She found her only comfort in her studies. She spent nearly all her free time in the library, which probably did not help her image either. The only friends she had were her books, but she did not mind._

_"Oh no, there she is." Lily whispered to one of her friends, Susan McDougal._

_"Quick, maybe if we turn and leave quickly she won't see us." Susan said in response._

_"God, she is just awful, Lily. How can you stand being her roommate, you poor poor thing. You must be a martyr." Her other friend Jenna Davies said loud enough for Gertrude to overhear._

_"It is trying, however I somehow manage. Look, lets just get our books and get out of here." Lily said, not much into poking fun at her misfortuned bunkmate. _

_ As much as Gertrude loathed Lily, she had to admit the girl left her mostly to herself, never really prying or prodding into her personal life._

_Gertrude gathered her books and made her way back to her room. But, as she stacked her books too high she managed to run directly into the door, causing her books to go flying. Laughter filled the library, while Gertie held back the tears._

_She quickly tried to gather her books. As she reached for one, she noticed someone had beaten her to it._

_"Here, you dropped this." A small Slytherin boy with a hooked nose said to her._

_"Yes, I see that." She responded harshly._

_"You really should be more careful. What are you doing with a restricted book anyway?" The boy snapped back._

_"I don't really see how that is any of your business." Gertie said back._

_"Fine, next time I won't bother." He said practically throwing the book back on the floor._

_"Good!" She said as she picked up the book and hurried on her way feeling a twinge of guilt for acting the way she did. She did not mean to yell at the boy, but she was not use to gestures of kindness._


	3. Dancing Thru Life

**No Good Deed**

_" And we deserve each other_

_Don't you see, this is our chance?_

_We deserve each other_

_Don't we…" _

_Dancing Through Life - Wicked_

**CHAPTER 3**

As Gertie and Severus lay in bed they both thought of their impending doom. Both had past full of pain and regret, but somehow being together helped soften the blow.

"What do you think we should do?" Gertie asked.

"As in, how do you plan on gathering enough evidence for the Ministry to absolve us, while keeping up the persona of a Death Eater?" Severus said slightly overwhelmed.

"Precisely." She said, now looking at him.

"I don't know Gertie. For the first time, I have no idea what the hell we are going to do." Severus said, holding her a little tighter.

"We could tell the truth." Gertie offered.

"Please, Gertie it is bad enough that we are facing the Dementor's kiss or a life in Azkaban. I refuse to subject myself to public scorn."

"Severus, What are you so bloody afraid of? If we told the truth, we could easily get absolved."

"Yes, but then just to be killed by the Dark Lord himself."

"I suppose it is a risk we will have to take."

"I am not very good at risks." Severus admitted.

"You took a risk with me." Gertie smiled.

"I suppose I did."

**ooo**

_Gertrude Carrow returned to Hogwarts for her second year at Hogwarts, hoping beyond hope that it would be better than the last. Her summer was practically unbearable, if it hadn't been for her sister's company she might have gone mad. Not only was her father appalled that she was in Gryffindor, he ignored her even more than before. She spent most of her summer in her room reading, while her sister would ask to be taken outside for fresh air._

_Unlike Gertrude, Cecile had normal skin and ears, however due to her father's concern that his second born would be as disfigured as her, he had fed his wife an ancient potion, which caused Cecile to be born with weak legs. Cecile had spent her entire life in a chair. _

_Gertrude's sister, Cecile was, to her fortune, sorted into Slytherin House along with a fellow Gryffindor's brother, Regulus Black. Once again, Cecile had kept her image of the good daughter. However, Gertrude worried, that she would be unable to care for her disabled sister._

_"Gertie, don't worry I will be fine!" Cecile comforted her sister._

_"Father told me to look after you." Gertie whispered back._

_"Well, father, isn't here is he?"_

_"But how will you get up and down the dungeon stairs? And how will you eat at the table? How will you get to Care of Magical Creatures?" Gertie asked._

_"Professor Slughorn, has kindly taught me the spell for levitation, so I can simply levitate myself. Please stop fussing. I am fine. Go to your common room!" She nearly shouted._

_"Fine, but please be careful." Gertie said defeated._

_Gertie remained nervous for the rest of the week, it wasn't until Potions with the Sytherin house, that she had something else to think about._

_"Settle down, settle down class! Welcome to your second year in Potions, as we work on building your skills in order to brew potions that will be required on your OWLS." Professor Slughorn beamed._

_"Now, I want everyone to pair up with someone from another house." Even before Slughorn finished his sentence, people began pairing up faster than you can say Herd of Hippogriffs._

_Gertie eyed the Slytherins trying to find anyone that looked smart enough to be worthy of her as a partner. Finally she noticed Severus Snape sitting in the back row. He stood up and was walking towards her. Was he actually going to ask her? Her heart started to beat a little faster._

_"Excuse me, Lily, do you have a partner?" Severus said shyly, while Gertrude looked defeated once again by Lily Evans. Everyone knew that Severus Snape had been pining over Lily Evans ever since she had gotten on the Hogwarts Express._

_"No, I suppose not. I guess you will have to do." She responded rather bored._

_"All right, everyone have partners?" Slughorn shouted._

_"Excuse me sir, I can't seem to find a partner." Gertie said, not to anyone's surprise._

_"Oh dear, anyone else missing a partner? No? Well then Miss Carrow, why don't you join Miss Evans and Mr. Snape's group."_

_The potions lesson when rather well, except it seemed that every time Gertrude made a suggestion it was ignored by the pair of them. Severus did most of the work, while Lily took most of the credit. And so it went for a while. The oddest group Hogwarts had ever seen. A girl with translucent skin, a boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose, and the most popular girl in school. _

**ooo**

_Around late October, Gertie stayed after Potions class to see how her sister was getting along in Slytherin. From their conversations at dinner, she seemed to be doing fine, but as her older and much more protective sister, she worried._

"_Miss Carrow, please do not worry yourself over your sister. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I believe she had made a few friends of her own, which is unfortunately more than I can say for you." Professor Slughorn stated while wiping the blackboard clean._

"_I beg your pardon?" Gertie snapped._

"_Gertie I have known you for nearly two years now, and you carry a chip on your shoulder that no mere wizard could bear to carry. You will never make any friends if you continue to shy away from them." He offered._

"_You don't understand what it is like! You don't hear what they call me, what they do to me, just because I am different." She snapped._

"_Very well, Miss Carrow forgive a man's advice. Perhaps you should join your peers for lunch." Slughorn said knowing that he was getting nowhere with the girl._

_As Gertrude left the classroom, she heard a faint choking sound coming from down the hallway and went to investigate. She may have a chip on her shoulder, but that did not mean she did not care for others, she simply classified herself as guarded._

"_You'll pay for this Potter!" She heard Severus choke out._

"_Next time maybe you will keep your big, fat, greasy nose out of our business, Snivellus!" James Potter responded._

"_Stop it. Let him go!" Gertie called as she saw Severus's feet dangling from the ground, as Sirius Black held him by the neck._

"_Oy, Snape you got a girlfriend?" Sirius jabbed._

"_She is not my girlfriend! I hardly even know her."_

"_I mean it, let him go!" Gertie said now outraged. As her anger grew, so did the energy in the room. Every fiber of her being began to radiate with heat. Finally with a loud bang, the energy was released and caused Sirius and James to go flying into the opposite wall, while Severus fell to the floor with a loud thump._

_Terrified, James and Sirius took of glaring at Gertrude as they fled. As soon as the two were left alone, Gertie came over to see if the Slytherin was still breathing._

"_Why did you go and do that for?" Severus scowled as he came to._

"_You were being bullied, in case you didn't notice." She said picking up his books for him._

"_I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help, is that clear?" Snape retorted._

"_Crystal clear. Your bleeding by the way, did you know?" Gertie said nonchalantly._

"_Damm, I hate those stupid Gryffindors." He hissed._

"_I'm a Gruffindor, you know."_

"_Yeah, well, your just as stupid, don't you think you have a hard enough time in your house, now to go and stand up for a Slytherin, you won't have any friends." Severus said once his temper had calmed down._

"_You're a fine one to talk. Come on." She said in observation._

"_Where are we going?" Snape asked as Gertrude had a hold of his books._

"_To the Hospital wing."_

"_How did you do that by the way?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence._

"_Do what?"_

"_That magic down in the dungeons." Snape said curious._

"_Oh, well, when I get angry or upset, I can't control it." She explained._

"_I have seen wild magic before, what you did, it was different, and it was calculated." Severus stated._

"_Look I don't know. The hospital wing is down that corridor, I have to go." Gertie said as she handed him back his books._

"_I know where the hospital wing is. Look, if you tell anyone about what happened, I swear." Severus snapped again._

"_Who am I going to tell? My imaginary friends? Look, your welcome." She hissed. At this twelve year old Severus felt a twinge of guilt, but mostly all he felt was pure embarrassment._

"_Look, if you want I am going to do our potions homework tonight after dinner in the library." He conceded._

"_Are you inviting me to join you?" She asked somewhat surprised._

"_I suppose, after all we are theoretical suppose to work together." He said._

"_Okay, tonight then." Gertie said, turning her back with a slight smile on her face, maybe she finally had found a friend._


	4. I'm Not that Girl

**No Good Deed**

_"Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl"_

_**I'm Not that Girl - Wicked**_

**CHAPTER 4**

"We need to speak to Professor McGonagall." Gertie told Severus as she stood in his bathroom brushing her hair.

"And how do you suppose we are going to do that?" Severus asked as he pulled on his black slacks.

"I still have my invisibility cloak. We could sneak in and hold her hostage." She suggested.

"I thought the whole point of this was so that we could prove that we weren't hardened criminals." Severus smirked.

"It was just a suggestion." She said defensively.

"Do you still have that book we found in our seventh year?" Severus asked.

"You mean the one with the twin that we charmed?" She asked, a light going off in her head.

"Yes, precisely." Severus grinned.

"We would have to you dark magic. It's twin is still in the Room of Requirement, is it not?"

"I never moved it, and yes we would have to use dark magic, but I would say that it is about par for us."

"Will the Ministry be able to trace it back to us?" Gertie asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Please, the Ministry has its hands full with the Dark Lord, no one will question a little ancient magic. Besides when did you start caring what the Ministry thinks?" Severus said a little too cocky.

"Very well. I suppose it would be the quickest and easiest way to get to Hogwarts. We will have to apparate to Hogsmeade. The book is at my place." Gertie said.

"Hogsmeade? You have been at Hogsmeade the entire time?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Yes, well some one had to keep an eye out for you." She said smiling.

"And I suppose, Dumbledore knew the entire time as well?" He said growing angry.

"I really shouldn't have to say this, but Severus, Albus is dead, you cannot continue to blame him for things that are in the past."

"Has he told you how I treat the Potter boy?" Severus said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, let it go, I have had my fair share of pranks played on me, and you don't see me holding grudges, do you?" She asked. At this Severus scoffed.

"Please, you still haven't let me live down the fact that I liked Lily first." Severus said as he put on his coat and readied himself to apparate to Hogsmeade."

"Tiny, insignificant detail." She said as she apparated away.

**ooo**

_Our first Hogsmeade trip Gertie, can you believe it?" Lily asked as she came back from classes._

"_I am thrilled, can't you tell?" Gertie said grumpily. Her third year at Hogwarts had started off as well as her last. Cecile was making friends, while she still had only one, Severus Snape._

"_Oh, I do wish you would lighten up Gertie, have some fun for once." _

"_I am transparent, how much lighter do you want me to get?" She said jokingly._

"_Oh, Gertie, you make me laugh. Severus asked me to go with him, did you know?" She said laughing._

_As she heard this, Gertie was shocked. So last night's conversation in the library over a "hypothetical" girl, was not her, but Lily. Gertie now understood, Severus liked Lily, he was using her to get to Lily._

"_Did he?" She asked trying to show indifference._

"_Yes, can you imagine? I suppose he thinks we're friends being in Potions together and all. Oh well, I suppose we mustn't be picky." Lily said, clueless to Gertrude's feelings towards Severus._

"_Shouldn't you be getting dressed, McGonagall said we were leaving at 5." Lily said noticing that Gertie was still in her school clothes._

"_I'm not going." She stated._

"_Suit yourself." Lily said as she grabbed her clothes out of the closet._

_A few moments later, a tawny owl came fluttering in the room, with a letter attached to his leg. The owl settled itself next to Gertie. She quickly untied the letter, and read:_

_Dear Gertrude,_

_"I have admired you from a far, but now alas I wish for you to meet me face to face. Meet me at Fortesques Ice Cream shop tonight at 5:30. You will know it is me by the flower on my lapel. _

_Your Secret Admirer."_

_When Lily saw that Gertrude had received a letter, she quickly rushed to her side to see what the letter contained._

"_Oh, Gertie, how romantic, you must go!" Lily proclaimed._

"_I don't know, who would ever admire me." Gertie responded._

"_You doubt yourself too much Gertie. Quick get dressed, we only have a few minutes." Lily said._

_Reluctantly, Gertrude complied, and found herself following the other upperclassmen to Hogsmeade. She nearly threw up when she saw that Severus had slicked back his hair in order to impress Lily. She knew in the end that she would break his heart. After all the while Beauty fell in love with the Beast, she surly would have left him eventually if he had not turned into the handsome prince. _

_She had told herself that it didn't matter, that she did not have feelings for him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously as she passed by the tea shop seeing him try to talk to her._

_As it neared 5:30, Gertie took a seat outside of Fortesque's ice cream shop and waited. She waited, and waited for nearly an hour, but no one showed. She finally got up to leave around 6:45 as Lily's friends passed._

"_Waiting for your 'secret admirer' Gertie?" One cooed._

"_Who would love someone as hideous as you?" Another one echoed. It was at that moment that it was all a joke, there was no secret admirer; there was no boy with a flower on his lapel. As the girls continued to taunt, Gertie ran past, almost knocking over Severus and Lily._

"_What was that all about?" Severus asked._

"_I don't know. I'll go find her." Lily said truthfully._

_Lily walked down the high street until she came upon Gertrude huddled on the street corner wiping away her tears._

"_Gertie, what happened?" Lily asked._

"_Go away, I hate you, I hate you and your stupid friends." She yelled._

"_What are you talking about Gertie?" Lily asked confused._

"_Please, like you weren't in on the joke. Make hideous Gertrude miserable, well, well done, you done it." She said angered._

"_I didn't know Gertie, honestly, I didn't." She said._

"_Go away." She coughed._

"_Look, I am sorry about the girls, but I honestly didn't know, and I don't want to hurt you." Lily said._

"_Are you two all right? McGonagall is looking for you." Severus asked as he saw the two girls sitting on the sidewalk._

"_We're fine Severus, go tell McGonagall that we will be there in a few minutes."_

"_Lily, all I have ever wanted was to be normal. I just wish for one day I could be normal. I swear I am going to study hard, and find away to fix this." She said gesturing to her face and arms._

"_You are a good witch, I am sure you will be able to." Lily tired to comfort._

"_And Cecile deserves to be normal too. I will find a way to fix her as well. So help me, I will." She said no longer upset._

"_That's the spirit. Come on, let's go back to the castle. I can give you a makeover!" Lily shrilled in excitement._

"_Oh, no that really isn't necessary." Gertie said somewhat fearful of what her preppy roommate would transform her into._


	5. Popular

**No Good Deed**

"_You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts"_

**Popular - Wicked**

**CHAPTER 5**

As Severus and Gertie made their way down the abandoned and secluded street in Hogsmeade, each shared glances at each other in turn. Gertie only wished that things could be the way they were when they were children. Life was simpler back then, even if a bit painful.

The two came upon the tiny house down in the valley, only to be shocked by the scene in front of them. Gertrude's house was on fire, nearly charred to ashes. As the pair ran the remainder of the distance to her house, Mudungus Fletcher could be seen apparating from the side of the house.

"Oh gods, Severus! Quick, we need to put it out!" Gertie said in a panic.

"Aguamenti!" Severus shouted as a stream of water came jetting out of his wand. Gertie did the same, until the fire was put out. Nearly in tears, Gertie put her wand back in her pocket and began surveying the damage.

"Gods, this is horrid!" Gertie yelled, now upset.

"It will be all right." Severus said in attempt to comfort her.

"All right? Severus, does this look all right to you? Since when did you become an optimist?" She said as she blasted the door open with magic, so that she could see if there was anything left to salvage.

"If it makes you feel better, I have a hunch that it was Mudugus Fletcher who set fire to your house."

"How would that make me feel better?" She snapped.

"At least it was not the Dark Lord. Apparently word of your defect has not reached him yet." He said lifting a charred pile of newspapers off what was left of a small coffee table.

"I suppose, but it is obvious that everyone will do anything they can to see that we fail." She said walking over to her bookshelf rummaging through the debris looking for the book which would get them into Hogwarts.

"It is, unfortunately, the life we have been forced to lead."

"The book is ruined. We will have to think of another way into Hogwarts." She said, still shaken.

Severus nodded, and continued silently to wander through the remains of Gertrude's house. He walked into a small bedroom off of the master, which she had apparently converted to a den. On the desk he saw bits and pieces of parchment as well as a picture of the two of them, taken on the day they had graduated. Severus took the singed photo and stuffed it into his pocket, thankful that something had survived.

Severus continued to make his way around the room and saw there on the shelf a toy wand. Amazed that she had held on to it, he wrinkled is forehead in sadness and confusion. He had given it to her, the day he found out.

"I see you found my office, or what is left of it." She said, Severus quickly turned around, but not fast enough for Gertie to take notice of what he was looking at.

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away." She said softly.

"It was a long time ago." He said plainly.

"Yes, I know, but I kept it just in case. Just in case someday when the war is over and we both survive, we can start a family together. The way we had planned before everything took a turn for the worst." She said saddened.

"Those are lofty dreams, Gertie." He said somewhat pessimistic.

Gertie walked over to where Severus stood, and looked at what sat next to the small wand. It was her sister's tiara.

ooo

_"Gertie! There you are. I have been searching the castle for you." Cecile said excited._

_"What is it Cecile?" She asked as she looked up from the book. Gertie was now in her fifth year, and busy studying for OWLs as well as doing some extra research on the side._

_"Did you hear, there is going to be a Yule Ball this year! Oh I am so excited." She said._

_"Cecile it is just another stupid excuse for snogging in dark corners or in the flower bushes." She said continuing to read._

_"Gertie, you are just upset because no one's asked you." She said now mad at her sister._

_"Look, I am busy, go find someone else to talk to about the dance." She said annoyed._

_"Gertie, is this the book you were looking for?" Severus said as he rounded the corner._

_"Hello Cecile." Severus said as he saw her._

_"Ancient and Dark Potions and their Containers." Gertie said as she read the title of the book._

_"Hello Severus." Cecile replied._

_"This could be quite helpful Severus, where did you find it?" Gertie asked._

_"In the restricted section." Severus replied._

_"The restricted section, how did you get permission?" Cecile questioned._

_"That is none of your business Cecile." Gertie responded, knowing that Severus most likely nicked it._

_"I have to go to Dark Arts, see you tomorrow in Potions." Severus said as he slung his bag over his shoulder._

_"Bye." Cecile said, nudging her sister in the arm, to say good bye as well._

_"Yeah, thanks, bye." She said preoccupied._

_"Gertie, you aren't doing anything illegal are you?" Cecile whispered._

_"I am just reading Cecile, there is nothing illegal about that." She said annoyed at her sister again._

_"Fine, I am going to go work on my Astronomy homework." Cecile maneuvered her way out of the library, and wheeled down the hall._

_On the other side of the library Lily was having a conversation with another boy in a long line of many._

_"Excuse me, Lily, well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" Regulus asked._

_"I'm sorry, but I have all ready told Severus that I would go with him." It wasn't that Lily actually wanted to go with Severus, but she was trying to make a certain Gryffindor jealousy. Severus was of course clueless that all Lily saw in him was friendship, and still idolized her, much to Gertrude's displeasure._

_Seeing the pang of disappointment on his face, she quickly added, "Why don't you ask Cecile? She is in your year. She is very pretty you know." Lily said trying not to hurt the poor boy._

_"Oh, well, Lily I really would rather go with you." He said hurt._

_"I will tell you what, if you take her, I will save a dance for you." She said in compromise."_

_"Really?" Regulus said gleefully._

_"Yes, she's just left, why don't you go ask her right now."_

_ooo_

_It was the afternoon of the dance, and Gertie sat on her bed taking notes on another book. Lily was lying on her bed charming her dresses to come out of the closet on parade._

_"Gertie, what are you wearing tonight?" Lily asked bored._

_"I suppose what I always wear." Gertie said, she was being forced to go as a Prefect, she had no choice._

_"Gertie, you wear too much black." _

_"Haven't you ever heard the saying that black goes with anything?" She said._

_"Yes, but no one is going to ask you to dance if you wear that old dress." She said gesturing to her dress she had hung up on her dresser._

_"What do you suggest, if you haven't noticed the dance is in a few hours." She said._

_"Let me transfigure it for you!" She exclaimed as a light went off in her head._

_"I don't know, have you ever done that Lily?" Gertie asked concerned._

_"No, but how hard can it be?" She said as she started to twirl her wand in directions in which Gertie had never witnessed. The dress, while remained black, transformed into a thin spaghetti strap dress, full of silver glitter, which when it caught the light caused a rainbow full of colors. It was beautiful, but Gertie became nervous as she put it on and saw how much of her skin was showing._

_"You look amazing Gertie!" Lily exclaimed._

_"I don't know." She said shyly._

_"Here, let me do your hair." Lily said as she motioned for Gertrude to sit on her bed._

_Lily began taking Gertie's long brown hair and twisting it up into a beautiful twist full of curls and glitter. For the first time, Gertie was showing her face. While, still shocking, the glitter in her hair and dress went strangely well together._

_"Thanks." Gertie said softly._

_"We are friends, it is what friends do." Lily said._

_"Friends?" Gertie asked surprised._

_"Of course, we have lived together for five years Gertie, we have been potions partners for four years, yes I think we are friends." Lily said as she looked in the mirror and finished her own hair._

_"I hope Cecile found someone to take to the dance." Gertie said to no one in particular._

_"Oh, yes, I think Sirius's brother asked her." Lily said looking over her shoulder at her profile._

_"Regulus?" Gertie said surprised._

_"Yes, why not?"_

_"He is kind of a push over, don't you think?" Gertie said._

_"Gertie, you are much too protective of her. But I know what it is like being a younger sister. Just give her some space." Lily said._

_"I ddin't know you had a sister. What house was she in." Gertie said._

_"Oh she didn't go here, she is a muggle, my whole family is." She said nonchalantly. Gertie's eyes widened._

_"Your, you're a mud.. I mean muggleborn?" Gertie said shocked. _

_"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Lily said slightly laughing._

_"Yes, I mean no, well it is just that everyone thinks..." Gertie stumbled._

_"What they don't know won't hurt them. I hear what they call witches and wizards like me." Lily said._

_"But that is misleading." Gertie said._

_"What does it matter what my parents are? I am a witch and there is nothing anyone can do to change that." Lily said somewhat upset._

_Gertie wanted to tell her that it was because of witches and wizards like her that she was the way she was. Her mother was a muggleborn witch, it was bad blood. Gertie kept her mouth shut, but knew that if Severus, or any of the other Slytherins found out what she was, it would ruin her popular image._

"_Are you ready?" Lily asked a few minutes later._

"_Yes." The two of them did not speak the rest of the night._

**ooo**

_Gertie spent most of her evening around the punch bowl, watching as her sister talked nonstop to Regulus. He had given her a beautiful tiara as a gift for that evening. Cecile was beaming, if only she felt the same. She watched as Severus attempted to dance with Lily, however she was busy keeping her eye on Remus, her latest love interest, whom she spent hours on end discussing how sweet and gentle he was._

_It was around eleven o'clock when Gertie had made her sixth trip around the grounds, when she saw Severus standing alone at the punch bowl._

_"Having a good time?" She asked._

_"Yeah, wow, you look..." Severus said noticing her for the first time that night._

_"Yes, well, I suppose it was for nothing." She said sadly._

_"Have you danced yet?" Severus asked._

_"No one's asked me." She replied._

_"Well I suppose, if you want I can dance with you." Severus said noncommittally._

_"Yes, well I don't need your pity." She said._

_"It's not pity, I thought we both agreed that we did not like pity." Severus said in response._

_"Okay, well if you're sure Lily won't mind." She said._

_"There you are Severus. Come on we have to go back out on the dance floor." Lily said rushing towards him, apparently according to her friends, Remus had been spotted watching her, along with the rest of the Gryffindor boys._

_"Would you mind if I danced with Gertie this time?" Severus asked Lily. As he said this her face scrunched up in disappointment. _

_"Severus, you can dance with Gertie later, come on." She said, ignoring the fact that Gertie was right next to her._

_As Lily dragged Severus away from her, she got angry. So angry in fact, that she shouted:_

_"She's a mudblood Severus!" The whole hall heard her. The music stopped, and everyone stared at the three of them._


	6. I'm Not that Girl Reprise

**No Good Deed**

_**"** Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl." _

**I'm Not That Girl - Wicked**

**CHAPTER 6**

_As Lily's eyes filled with tears, she ran out of the hall up towards the Gryffindor Common room. Gertrude on the other hand went in the opposite direction, out onto the grounds, where it had began raining. The professors stood for a moment stunned, but Dumbledore motioned for the band to start back up. Most of the students went back to dancing, while Severus went after Gertrude._

_"Gertie, Gertie, wait!" Severus yelled as he ran after her. She kept running, ignoring him. She was completely embarrassed not only at what she had said, but that Severus was now chasing after her._

_Gertie ran until she could not run any further, and she dropped to the ground. Severus caught up to her, and looked down at her._

_"Gertie, what just happened?" Severus asked out of breath and somewhat confused._

_"I couldn't keep my mouth shut, in case you didn't notice." She said in between sobs._

_"Is Lily, is she really a mud... muggleborn?" Severus asked slowly._

_"Yes, that was true, but she didn't want anyone to know, and I don't know, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but then when I saw her, what she does to you, what you do to me when your with her. I wanted her to hurt, to really hurt." She said loathingly._

_"What do you mean, what I do to you?" Severus asked still confused. Boys are so clueless._

_"Never mind." Gertie said as she scratched at her skin. She had always been allergic to water, and she should have known better than to come out when it was raining, but she no longer cared. The rain made her skin burn. Severus watched as she subconsciously rubbed her arms._

_"You're hurt." He said similarly to what she had told him when she had rescued him from Potter's gang in his second year._

_"It's nothing."_

_"Here." Severus took off his overcoat and put it around her shoulders. As he did this, his hand brushed her neck. She shuttered at his touch._

_"Thanks." She said softly._

_"I am a Half blood, just so you know." He said after a few moments of silence._

_"I know, it is written all over your Potions book, that stupid nickname you have for yourself, Half Blood Prince." He winced as she said this. She hurt him. 'Good' she thought._

"_So am I." Gertie said in return after a few minutes._

_"But your parents are both magical." Severus said, knowing who and what the Carrows meant to Wizarding History._

_"I am not really my father's daughter." She said quietly. Severus's eyes widened but said nothing. As the two sat together in silence, it seemed that the two understood each other._

**ooo**

_"Miss Carrow!" Professor McGonagall said shrilly. Severus and Gertie jumped. Severus quickly stood, leaving Gertrude on the grass._

_"The Headmaster would like to see you in his office, immediately." She said unhappily._

_"Yes, Professor." She said. Gertie got up and began to take off Severus's coat._

_"Keep it, see you later." He said. Severus would never know but something in side of Gertie changed that night. Because of him, she was stronger._

_Gertie made her way past the two Griffins that guarded the Headmaster's office, hoping that he had not called Lily to join them. Much to her relief, Gertie was only subjected to the Headmaster's twinkling eyes._

_"Miss Carrow, have a seat please." Albus motioned._

_"Yes sir." Gertie sat on the red suede couch that was across from the Headmaster's desk._

_"Do you know why you are here Miss Carrow?" Albus asked._

_"Yes, it was because I called Miss Evans a mudblood." She stated._

_"Well, at least we both agree on that. You must understand that the word "mudblood" is not appropriate here at Hogwarts." Albus said._

_"Yes sir." She said hanging her head._

_"I thought that you and Miss Evans were friends, what made you act out tonight?" Albus asked._

_"I don't know." She lied._

_"Miss Carrow, I think that there is a reason you shouted, and it would be best if you discussed it with me." Albus persuaded._

_"Well frankly, I don't think that it is any of your business. What would you know about my life!" She said in rebellion. Albus was surprised at her outburst, but could see that the incident in the Great Hall was about something much bigger than a prejudice._

_"Miss Carrow, I realize that with your... condition, it does not make adolescence easy, but if you talked about it, maybe you would feel better." Albus offered._

_"You think it would make me feel better if I talked about it do you. Well, I am sorry to say but you don't know what it is like to be almost 16 and never had a first kiss, or a boyfriend. You don't know what it is like when everyone else can go out in the rain, while I am forced to stay inside. You don't know what it is like to be hated by your own father! You don't know what it is like having a sister who is tragically disabled, and your father constantly blaming you as the reason! You don't know what it is like being hated because of something you can't help! YOU.. DON'T.. KNOW! AND THER IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT IT!" She said shouting._

_For the first time, Albus was speechless. She was right, he did not know. He sympathized, but did not truly understand what it was like. Then, as hit with an epiphany, Albus did think of someone whom was standing next to Lily who did understand, who knew what it was like to be singled out, to be bullied, to be different. Gertrude didn't want to hurt Lily Evans tonight, but Severus Snape. She was in love with the boy, but he was in love with someone else, who if he knew was a muggleborn may stop caring about and start caring about her._

_"You may go, Miss Carrow. Perhaps you should see Madame Pomfrey about those burns." Albus said tiredly. Gertie was surprised that he was letting her go. She had just shouted at the Headmaster, called another student a mudblood, and he was just letting her go? She did not understand._

_"Sir. I am sorry." She whispered as she left._

_"I am sorry too, Gertrude." Albus sighed as she shut the door behind her._

**ooo**

Gertie stuffed the toy wand as well as the tiara into her rucksack and followed Severus outside. The pair was covered in ash and soot.

"What if we just walk into Hogwarts?" Gertrude asked, as they stood outside the rubble of her house.

"It could work, but we do not know who is at Hogwarts right now. If Hagrid sees us first, we can't be sure he will take us to Minerva. We also have no idea if Ministry guards or Dementors are stationed at the gate." Severus stated.

"The Ministry can do nothing to stop us. Distitera allows us some freedom." Gertrude said.

"Very well, I suppose if we have no other choice." Severus said conceding. Something about her made him feel safe, when they were together, he did not feel as if he had to act, because she knew him, she knew what had happened.

"What are we going to tell her?" Severus asked.

"I told you, the truth." She said.

"Gertie..." He said cautiously.

"Severus, yes we must." She said looking him in the eye.

As the pair continued to walked the two miles up to the castle, they began talking of the past and of things that they regretted most. Eventually the topic of Harry Potter came up.

"Severus, do you really hate the boy? Albus has told me that you treat him no better than his father treated you." She asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Severus said.

"Severus, why do you hate the boy, it can't be all about James Potter."

"I don't know why, I just look at him and words come spewing out of his uncultured mouth and I just want to smack him upside the head. He is a 17 year old boy who thinks he knows everything because he is the 'savior' of the wizarding world." Severus said annoyed.

"He has a heavy burden on his shoulders." She replied.

"Yes, well so did we, but you don't see us lashing out and breaking rules and cursing people left and right." Severus said waving his hands around.

"Severus, we are wanted criminals, I don't think either one of us are in a position to judge at the moment." She said cracking a smile.

"Sometimes there are people that we naturally dislike, and Harry Potter will always be one of those people to me." Severus said smirking.

"Very well." Gertie dropped the subject at the two approached the gate. Gertie walked up and placed her wand in the keyhole and began chanting in a sing-song manner, and the gate opened.

"Dumbledore told you the password?" Severus asked.

"Yes, in case the castle was ever taken by force, he thought that perhaps I could bring reinforcements." She said softly.

"Where were you last month?" Severus asked referring to the Death Eater attack.

"I was on assignment." She said simply.

"For who? The Dark Lord or Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"For myself." She said shortly.

"Fine." Severus conceded.

"Who goes there?" Horace Slughorn asked as he approached the couple. The two continued their stride towards the castle.

"Sir, we need to speak to the Headmistress." Gertie spoke up first.

"Miss Carrow? Snape!" He said surprised.

"You must understand, we must pass." She said as he stood his ground.

"You! You don't deserve to be alive, you scum." He said poking his fat finger in Severus's face.

"I assure you, that I have not been truly alive for quite some time, for I have lost all feeling long ago. You, Horace are a fine one to talk. You would no less use people for your own glory than do anything for anyone else." He replied angered.

"Snape, Carrow, if you wish to speak to me then you must give Horace your wands." Minerva said rushing down the stairs towards them.

"They can't be trusted Minerva, this is not a good idea." Horace grumbled, but was ignored.

"And how can we be sure that we can trust you." Severus growled.

"You, Mister Snape are in no position to be 'asking' for anything." She snapped back.

"Fine, we will leave our wands, on one condition." Gertrude interrupted.

"What?" Minvera said as her eyes narrowed.

"You will agree to listen to us, fully, and without question until we are through?" She said giving Severus a sideward glance.

"If it wasn't for this letter from Dumbledore, I would have sent the Dementors after you, but I suppose I must comply with your **request**." She said disgusted waving a letter around in her hand.

Severus and Gertrude slowly handed over their wands to their old Potions professor, and were escorted up to the Headmistress's office. Minerva motioned for them to sit, then promptly locked the door.

"Minerva, I do not think that necessary." A portrait which the three recognized as Albus Dumbledore spoke.

"I do not trust them Albus. Albeit you do, I however, still have my doubts." She replied.

"Look, I don't intend to be rude, but can we begin, Severus and I are running out of time, and we need all the aid we can get." She said tersely.

"Very well." Minerva said impatiently.

"I know that you have reservations because of recent events involving Severus and the Headmaster, however before he explains his actions, I believe that is important that we start from the beginning." Gertrude stated and began telling her tale.

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers especially Dave the L's gal. You are correct that one scene was a twist on the letter that they sent to Elphaba in the novel. I have used both aspects of the musical and the book in this story. I hope everyone likes it. I know Severus and others might seem out of "character" but I am molding them to fit into this story, and I think it is interesting to portray Lily as a popular people person, who's caring is mainly because of her own selfish wants and desires. I would really love some more reviews so if you have time, hit the button and send me a note. I may not be great at "setting" the scene but I really think my story very creative. Have a happily ever after day!**


	7. What is this Feeling?

**No Good Deed**

_What is this feeling?_

_So sudden and new?_

_I felt it the moment_

_I laid eyes on you:_

_My pulse is rushing:_

_My head is reeling:_

_My face is flushing:_

**What is this Feeling - Wicked**

**CHAPTER 7**

_"Who wants to see me take of Snivellus's pants?" James Potter taunted, after their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL._

_After the Yule ball, Lily did not speak to either of them for two whole weeks. It was after her two weeks of detestation, that she realized that she was actually now more popular than before. Boys were now coming up to her in between classes and dinner to say how sorry they were for what happened. Not only that but she was comforted that night by her latest crush, Remus Lupin. _

_Lily, being as kind as she was, could not stay angry forever and quickly began speaking to them again, however Severus and Gertrude still held a secret grudge.._

_"Stop it! Put him down!" Lily shouted at James._

_"You think your so cool messing up your hair and playing with that stupid snitch." Lily said._

_"Go out with me and I will let old Snivelly down. Oh come on Evans!' James pleaded._

_"Hey, Snivellus always getting girls to stick up for you. You really are quite pathetic." Sirius taunted._

_"I don't need a stupid little mudblood's help!" Severus shouted angered and red in the face._

_"Fine." Lily said coolly, and walked away towards the lake._

_"Now who wants to see me take of Snivellus pants." James aksed again to the group of onlookers. Gertrude had just come out on to the grounds, as she saw Severus hanging upside down. Quickly she dropped her books, drew her wand, and ran towards them._

_Severus's pants were nearly off now, and he struggled to hold back tears of embarrassment. Gertie, infuriated aimed her wand directly at James and muttered a dark curse._

_"Animus Recordatio" Instantly Snape fell to the ground, who quickly pulled up his pants and took off running in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. James Potter and his friends however, dropped to their knees hugging their head between their hands. Before anyone could get a professor, Gertie ran after Severus into the forest._

"_Severus." Gertie said as she sat down next to him on a fallen tree_

"_You shouldn't have done that." He said, his eyes glistening._

"_I know." She replied._

"_I hate them, all of them. Stupid bloody Gryffindors." He muttered._

"_Need I remind you that I am a Gryffindor?" She said._

"_Gertie, every one knows you belong in Slytherin. Your whole family was Slytherins. You might as well become one, you are down there all the time to talk to your sister anyway." Severus said wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve._

"_Maybe, maybe there is a reason I am in Gryffindor." She said softly._

"_Why are you here?" Severus suddenly snapped._

"_You are in the Forbidden Forest, if you haven't noticed, you're my friend I came to see if you were all right." She snapped back._

"_Gertie, leave me alone." He hissed._

"_NO! Stop pushing me away! What's wrong with me Severus? Why am I not good enough for you. In case you haven't noticed, you're not the cream of the crop either." She yelled._

"_It's not like that Gertrude and you know it!" Severus yelled back._

"_Then what it is like? Why won't you let me help you? Why?"_

"_Because." He said upset and confused._

"_Fine." Gertie marched off. _

_As soon as she was out of earshot of Severus she broke down. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted him to tell her that he had loved her too. Gertie wanted him, and it hurt her that he did not want her in return._

_Gertie stayed in the forest until nearly dark, when she tried to find her way back. Unfortunately, it became increasingly difficult to find her way out. She got lost and ended up wandering in the terrifying woods for quite sometime._

_Gertie came upon a clearing where she sat down to rest for a few minutes, before trying to find her way out._

"_Human! What are you doing in our forest!" An old Centaur boomed._

"_I'm sorry, I am lost, I don't know where the castle is." She said scared._

"_The forest is full of dark creatures, you should not be here." He told her._

"_I told you I don't know how to leave."_

"_Gertrude Carrow, follow the western star, there, quickly a storm is coming." Another Centaur told her. Gertie was unsure how he knew her name, but did not question him._

"_Bane! Do not address them! She got herself into this mess, she will get herself out." The other Centaur scolded._

"_She is a youngling." He responded._

"_Then we will not harm her. Go human, now!" He boomed again. Terrified, Gertie took off so fast that she did not see the tree root protruding from the ground. She caught her foot, and fell hard to the ground, causing her hat to fly off. She cried out in pain as she grabbed for her ankle._

_Sobbing, cold and terrified, she sat wishing that she was back at the castle. _

"_Grrr..." Gertie's abruptly stopped her crying as she looked into the face of what looked like a wolf._

"_Help!" She cried out loud._

**ooo**

_Lily took notice of Gertrude's disappearance after dinner. She became worried when Gertrude did not come back to their room after dinner. She decided to go try and find Severus, even though she was still furious at him for calling her a mudblood, even though by now Lily recognized that he only lashed out at her and others when he was feeling vulnerable._

"_Severus, excuse me, but have you seen Gertrude?" Lily asked as she walked towards him in the library. He was busy studying for his Astronomy OWL which was in a few hours._

"_Why?" He asked annoyed._

"_She didn't come to dinner, and she hasn't been back to her room since the Defense exam." Lily said._

"_I thought you two weren't friends anymore, why do you care?" Severus asked still not looking up from his book._

"_I am not heartless, in case you hadn't noticed I tried to help you today." She said now mad._

"_Look, I don't need your help, I don't need Gertrude's help, I am fine!" Severus hissed._

"_Well, this isn't about you Severus. Gertie is missing, and you were the last one to see her!" She yelled, which caused Madame Pince to shush her. Severus's eyes widened, and remembered the fight they had in the forest, 'the forest, oh no' he thought._

_Severus shut his book and quickly rose to his feet. Lily looking at him with wide eyes._

"_What, do you know where she is?" Lily asked._

"_I have a good idea, come on." Severus said as he raced down the castle stairs and out onto the grounds._

"_Severus, we aren't allowed out on the grounds after dark without a professor." Lily said as she continued to race after Severus._

"_You're a prefect, I am sure you can make an exception." He said out of breath._

_Severus and Lily reached the edge of the forest, as they heard a faint "help" coming from within the forest._

"_She's in the forest?" Lily asked surprised._

"_Yes, she must have gotten lost, come on, follow me or you'll get lost too." Severus said urgently._

_Severus and Lily jogged around several large trees, when finally Severus who was a few hundred feet in front of Lily, came upon a shaking Gertrude, who was huddled in her cloak. Severus kneeled down beside her and touched her cloak which covered her back._

"_Gertie?" Severus asked in a gentler voice. She did not respond, but Severus knew something was wrong, she was trembling, and her breathing was quick and shallow._

"_Gertie, look we are going to get you out of here, okay? Gertie, can you hear me?" He asked, as Lily gasped as she saw her roomate's body._

"_Sev.. I'm cold." She said barely above a whisper. Instantly Severus took of his own cloak and wrapped it around her. _

"_Sev... thank.. you." She said looking into his eyes._

"_Don't speak. Don't worry I will get you back to the castle, you'll be all right." Severus said trying to repress the incredible guilt that knotted up his stomach._

_He scooped her up in his arms. She was incredibly light, but then again Severus was almost a good foot taller than her. As he held her in his arms the three of them headed back towards the castle._

"_What happened to her?" Lily asked softly as they walked knowing now, that the Severus was blind if he did not know how madly in love Gertie was with him. But then again, Lily had been blind as well._

"_I don't know. She is hurt, but it is too dark for me to tell where."_

"_What was she doing in the forest?" Lily asked._

"_She came after me earlier in the day, after..." He said softly._

"_Oh." Lily said quietly._

_As the three reached the castle door, they were unexpectedly greeted by the Headmaster._

"_Master Snape, explain!" He boomed._

"_It is Gertrude sir, she was lost in the forest. Please don't punish her, it is my fault." Severus said in shame as the Headmaster took Gertrude from his arms._

"_I do not know what possessed her to go into the Forbidden Forest, however I will see to discipline later, give her to me." The headmaster said worried._

_As they made the transfer, both gasped at the blood that now covered the front of Severus's robes. The onlookers of students gasped, some cried out, however the Headmaster, even in his old age, could be seen taking two steps at a time, rushing the poor girl to the hospital wing, while Severus and Lily followed closely behind._

**ooo**

_Severus and Lily waited outside the hospital wing, worried for their friend. Albus had told them that they would be excused from their Astronomy exam, so that they could wait, if they wished._

"_She loves you." Lily said to Severus while looking down at her feet._

"_Pardon?" Severus asked._

"_She loves you, can't you see?" Lily said with a twinge of jealousy._

_Severus closed his eyes and remembered all those times when she had tried to tell him. The library, the yule ball, this afternoon, he was constantly pushing her away, but she never gave up. She did love him. Gods he had been such an idiot._

"_You may see her now, one at a time." Madame Pomfrey said as she opened the Infirmary door._

"_You go Severus." Lily said smiling slightly._

_Severus got up slowly, unsure what he was going to do or say. As he walked towards the bed in which he lay, surprisingly his heart gave a little jump, and forced him to swallow hard._

"_Hello." He said lowly._

"_Hi." She said trying to smile slightly._

"_Listen, I am sorry." He said slowly._

"_Severus Snape, sorry? Has hell frozen over?" She tried to joke, but winced as she pulled her healing muscles._

"_What happened?" Severus asked brushing his hair back with his hand._

"_Werewolf or at least it looked like one." She said softly, trying not to cry for the fifth time that night._

"_WHAT? Did it bite you?" Severus nearly yelled._

"_No, Bane came back and fought him off, but not before he scratched me." She said as she pulled back the blanket covering her legs. Her silver skin mixed with the maroon colored blood, which gave a rather unusual color. Severus winced as he saw the damage. It was nothing that Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix, but it still looked rather gruesome._

"_Who's Bane?" Severus asked._

"_A Centaur."_

"_Odd, they usually don't associate with us." Severus said unsure what else to talk about._

"_I should probably let you get some rest. Lily wanted to see you too." Severus said now standing up._

"_Lily?" Gertie questioned._

"_She was the one who came and told me that you were missing. She went into the forest with me to find you."_

"_Oh." She said looking away from him now. At this, Severus scrunched his forehead, and slowly reached for her hand. It was an awkward dance, the pair of them played. But finally they both were dancing to the same tune._

"_I am glad you are okay." Severus said, still holding her hand. Gertie turned her head, her eyes wet, she looked at him and smiled._

"_Severus, I am sorry for my stupidity." She coughed._

"_No, it was my fault you got lost. I should have come and found you, but, but, I was so embarrassed. I hate it when they bully me! I can take care of myself." He confessed._

"_I thought the same, but apparently I can't be strong all the time." She sighed._

"_I guess, we need each other, don't we?" Severus asked. He was falling in love, something about her, how she cared for him, she may not be as pretty or as popular as those like Lily Evans, but she cared for him even when others did not, and he found that incredibly attractive._

"_I would like to think so." She squeezed his hand. Slowly and quite gracelessly Severus bent over and kissed her._

"_Huh hum." The pair heard Madame Pompfrey clear her throat._

"_Mister Snape, Miss Carrow needs to rest now, you may see her tomorrow." Madame Pomfrey told him._


	8. The Wizard and I

**No Good Deed**

_" Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good"_

**The Wizard and I - Wicked**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Miss Carrow, forgive me, but how does this precisely prove your innocence?" McGonagall asked after hearing Gertrude tell stories of her and Severus's time as school kids.

"What I have told you thus far, is merely to help you understand the actions that occurred during the first war. As you were kept rather at a distance while Dumbledore was busy seeing to it that we were both kept safe." Gertrude explained.

"Minerva, I realize you have little patience with us, but you must understand we know far more than you think. We can help you win this war." She added.

"And how can I trust you not to turn around and tell Voldermort?" She gulped.

"We have had this information for over a decade, and have done nothing but try and help. What we know will bring down the Dark Lord." Severus said emphatically as Gertrude reached in her rucksack and pulled out the tiara.

"What is that?" She asked.

"This, is one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes." Gertrude replied, watching Minerva's face fill with shock.

"One of? There are more?" Minerva said gasping.

"Seven, or at least that is where he was at last count." Severus replied.

"Do you know where they all are?" She asked.

"Not, where Minerva, but who." Severus answered her.

"Excuse me?"

"Seven Death Eaters were responsible for seven Horcruxes, of course the Dark Lord is smart enough to know, not to tell each Death Eater what he is truly protecting, only that it must be kept safe. However, some of us are smarter than others." Severus explained.

"Do you know where and who has each one of the Horcruxes?" Minerva asked now, warming up to their information.

"Yes, however, you must continue to listen to our tale, if you wish to know." Gertrude interjected.

"Yes, fine, you may continue.

**ooo**

_Gertrude and Severus's sixth year did not start off well to say the least. Severus had found himself at the end mercy of James Potter, after trying to seek revenge on the "werewolf" he believed to have attacked Gertrude the previous spring. Gertrude was forced to bear witness to Lily's growing romance with James Potter. While her sister, Cecile was loosing her mind over Regulus Black. All in all, one could say that love makes you do ridiculous things._

_"Gertie, what should I do about Regulus?" Cecile asked one night in the library._

_"Don't look at me, I have my own problems with Severus." She shrugged._

_"I know it is because I am in this stupid chair. I know he won't say but, I can feel it, he has been distant." Cecile sighed._

_"You know I am trying to find something to help you, but I have been through half the books in this library and haven't gotten anywhere."_

_"Gertie, I just want him to love me, like Severus loves you." She said jealousy._

_"I am sorry, I can't help you." Gertrude said, as Severus came walking into the library._

_"Hello, Gertie, Cecile." Severus gestured._

_"Hello Severus, I was just leaving." Cecile said as she maneuvered her way out._

_"Gertie, have you found anything on the potions homework yet?" Severus asked._

_"No, I have been incredibly busy working on the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, then I have Astronomy after that. Not to mention the fact that my sister is crushed that Regulus isn't really in love with her, and wants me to fix it." She said stressed._

_"Well, I am not much at Astronomy, but I might be able to help you with your sister's problems. Severus said sitting down next to her._

_"How?" Gertie asked intrigued._

_"Well, it depends, how badly does your sister want Regulus?" Severus asked slyly._

_"Why?"_

_"Sometimes, one needs a little 'help' to fall in love." Severus said raising his eyebrows._

_"What are you thinking?" She frowned._

_"Amortentia."_

_"Isn't that illegal?" She asked._

_"Not so much as illegal, more immoral. Besides, we brewed it last month in Potions, so it mustn't be that bad." Severus commented._

_Gertrude frowned. There was nothing more in this world that she wanted than to help her sister. _

_"I suppose, we could mention it to her. There is no harm in that, is there?" Gertrude said._

_"I see nothing wrong with it." Severus said looking at her._

_"Severus, are you all right? I mean ever since we came back from summer holidays, you haven't been, I dunno your usual self." Gertrude said closing her Dark Arts book._

_"I am fine, well , besides the fact that I almost was killed by a group of Gryffindors." Severus hissed._

_"Look, I didn't tell you to go off and avenge my honor, you did that on your own free will." She hissed back._

_"You two be quiet or leave!" Madame Pince growled. Severus and Gertrude grabbed their bags and walked out of the library together, still arguing._

_"Look, I know you're my girlfriend, but sometimes I wish you would just stay the hell away from me." He shouted._

_"Fine, you want me to leave you alone, here!" She shouted as she threw down a book he had given to her and marched off. Severus still angry, let her go._

_Gertrude made her way down to the Slytherin common room, in order to speak to her sister, however she was stopped by Professor Slughorn in the process._

_"Miss Carrow! I am glad I ran into you, I wanted to let you know that I spoke to a former student about your potions container that you asked me about, and he thinks he may have the answer. I was telling him about you, how talented you are and your 'special' gift, and he is quite interested to meet you." Slughorn said happily._

_"Interested, in me?" She asked surprised._

_"Yes, you are very talented, Professor Davies tells me that you exceed all expectations in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class." He said._

_"What is this wizard's name?" _

_"Tom Riddle." He smiled._

_"Oh, his is a pioneer in the field of mind control. I read some of his papers from when he was a student, his thesis on death and the existence of a soul. Quite fascinating."_

_"I will refrain myself from asking how you obtained those, however if you wish to meet him, he will be in Hogsmeade next weekend." He said._

_"Thank you sir." She said, now rather pleased with herself, Tom Riddle, wanted to meet her!_

_Gertrude finally found her sister sitting in the common room by herself. She immediately told her about what Slughorn had just told her, and how she was going to meet with him next weekend. _

_"Oh, Cecile, this could be our chance, our chance to fix our horrible fates. He is brilliant, you should have read some of the things he came up with. I know he will help us, Cecile!" She said excited._

_Severus entered the common room, and instantly scowled as he saw Gertie on the couch._

_"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to leave me alone?" He said sarcastically._

_"I am talking to my sister, if you haven't noticed. It has nothing to do with you." She stated._

_"Look, we can't stay mad at each other forever. We have to study for Potions this week." He conceded._

_"Then tell me what is wrong." She said._

_"I can't."_

_"Can't or won't Severus?" She asked._

_"Do we really have to have this conversation in front of your sister?" Severus said uncomfortable._

_"I can leave, if you want." Cecile said._

_"No, wait, I came down here to tell you what Severus told me about how to fix your little problem." Gertie said quickly._

_"Oh, and how's that?"_

_"There are many number of love potions." Severus said interrupting._

_"They all wear off, even I know that." Cecile replied._

_"Not one, its called Amortenia." Gertie added._

_"Is it illegal?" Cecile asked._

_"No, just difficult to brew." Severus said._

_"It just seems wrong to force someone to love you." Cecile said squeamishly._

_"Yes, well it is your choice, we were just trying to help." Gertie said._

_"Thanks, look, I will leave you two to sort out your problems." She said giving a sideward glance to her sister._

_"Well, are you going to tell me what is up or not?" Gertie asked._

_"Look it is no big deal, but it's just that, well my mother died this summer." Severus said looking at the floor._

_"What!" Gertie yelled. How could he keep that from her, why would he want to?_

_"Look, I said it's no big deal, its been a while now. It's just been a bit hard that is all." Severus said, wishing that she would calm down._

_"Severus, loosing your mother is a big deal, I should know my mum died when Cecile was born. Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned. _

_"She was sick, and my father refused to let me use any magic on her. Muggles, can't accept magic! Gods I hate him! I hate him, its his fault she's dead. If I could have just done something, she would have lived. I couldn't tell you because everything in my live is messy and I what I have with you, well it is relatively mess free, and I wanted it to stay that way." Severus now yelled letting his frustration out for the first time._

_"I'm really sorry Severus, I know it doesn't make things better, but, I am sorry." She whispered as she hugged him._

_"I am sorry too, I just, I have to be strong, you know? There is no one who's going to do things for me, especially being a half-blood." Severus said._

_"I know." She whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder._

**ooo**

_Next week Gertrude found herself sitting at a corner table in the back of Hog's Head pub, waiting to speak to one of the greatest wizards of her time._

_"Miss Carrow I presume?" Tom addressed._

_"Yes, a pleasure to meet you sir, she said anxious._

_"Slughorn said that you were different, but I had no idea." He commented after seeing her skin._

_"Yes, well, he also told me that you may know what has caused me this ailment." She asked._

_"All in good time, first I hear that you enjoy ancient magic, is this true?" Tom asked._

_"Yes, well I have dabbled a bit. I have a natural ability to build up my powers then direct them to a target." She said._

_"Show me." He said interested. Gertie, wanting to please, closed her eyes focused her energy and released it through the size of a pinpoint at a fly that was sitting on the edge of the table. Instantly the fly exploded._

_"Amazing." He said._

_"Thank you, would you mind if I asked you a question?" She asked shyly._

_"You may." He said pressing his fingertips together._

_"When you wrote your thesis on death and the soul, you said that perhaps by conquering our greatest fear of death, and learning to become immortal, wizards would be powerful enough to stop the repression by the muggles and live freely with out strife. Do you think that that is even remotely possible? The ministry the keep such close tabs on us, it is almost gotten to the point where we must identify ourselves every minute of the day, do you agree?" She asked egarly._

_"Most certainly, the government is oppressive, unrelenting and unchanging. We are the stronger race, why should we be kept hidden, why must we pay the price?" He replied. Gertrude was fascinated by him, so brilliant so ahead of his time. She ate up everything he said to her._

_"Gertrude, did you see what Black just did?" Severus came over and asked, interrupting the conversation._

_"No, Severus I am busy. I am sorry Mr. Riddle." She replied annoyed._

_"No, my dear do not be sorry, what is your name boy?" Tom asked intrigued._

_"Severus, Severus Snape." He replied shortly._

_"Severus, do you enjoy ancient magic as well? Have you ever heard of Sepruscecium or Destemria or even Frastier?" He asked referring to three powerful spells._

_"Please, I could do those in my sleep." He said loosely._

_"Really?" Tom's eyes widened._

_"Yes, my mother taught them to me." He replied._

_"What house are you in Severus?" He asked practically ignoring Gertrude now._

_"Slytherin." _

_"Wonderful. Both of you show promise. If you wish I will be holding a meeting of other witches and wizards who share our same views this summer. Join me, will you?" Tom said as he got up to leave._

_"Wait, what about my potions bottle?" Gertie asked._

_"Oh, yes. For payment for my knowledge, I require that you must attend this summer. I will tell you then." He said slyly._

_"I suppose." She said a little weary. The three parted ways. Severus and Gertie walked the path back to the school intrigued by Tom Riddle._

**A/N: I don't mean to beg, but please please, review. Is anyone reading this story? Do you hate it? Find it interesting? Let me know, pretty please! **


	9. Something Bad

**No Good Deed**

**CHAPTER 9**

_"Under the surface_

_Behind the scenes_

_Something baaaaaaad:_

_Sorry Bad"_

_**Something Bad – Wicked**_

"Shall we take a break for dinner?" McGonagall asked in a less accusatory tone.

"If you could have something brought up, I could continue with the story." Gertie said.

"I know you asked me to hold my questions, but I can't help but wonder what ever happened to your sister Cecile?" Minerva asked.

"You will find out in time, but first, there is more to the story." Gertie said.

"Gertie, before you continue, may I speak with you privately?" Severus whispered.

"I will go place our orders, you may have a few minutes to yourselves. I suppose, you won't be going anywhere because I still have your wands." She said as she flooed to the kitchens, leaving Severus and Gertrude alone.

"I will ask you one more time, are you sure about this?" Severus asked.

"And for the last time, yes Severus, she is lightening up a bit, she's stopped tutting every time I speak. Besides, we have no other options." She said looking away from him.

"Are you going to tell her about..." He stopped.

"It will help explain part of why Dumbledore trusted you." She said.

"I suppose, but it is personal." Severus hissed.

"Personal to who, Severus? To you? Please, you weren't the one it happened to, Severus. You weren't the one carrying the baby!" She growled back. Minerva heard this and nearly dropped the food as she came through the floo with three plates of turkey.

"I, well, here's some food." She stuttered unsure of what she just heard.

"Thank you Professor." Gertie said, still not looking at Severus.

"Yes, well, eat up." She said with a faint smile.

"I suppose, you are wondering what happened that summer, well it all began a few days before." Gertie started off.

**ooo**

_"Gertrude, you cannot leave this weekend, you have to stay and help your sister." Gertrude's father spoke harshly._

_"Father, you don't understand, this is important! This is my future." Gertie pleaded._

_"No, Gertrude, I have to go see some man about some carpets in Morocco, and you know Cecile can't be left alone." He said firmly._

_"I told you about this trip at the beginning of the summer! It's not fair!" She cried._

_"Life's not fair Gertrude, I thought you would have figured that out by now, being born hideously different." Her father yelled back. Gertrude knew that he had wanted just to say hideous, but held his tongue to some extent._

_"Fine, go to bloody Morocco." She hissed and stalked off to her room._

_"Gertie." Cecile knocked at her door._

_"Go away Cecile." She said still angry._

_"Please, let me in." Cecile pleaded._

_"It's open." Gertie conceded. Cecile wheeled her way in and made herself comfortable._

_"Listen, I have an idea." Cecile said._

_"What?" Gertie said annoyed._

_"Take me with you." Cecile stated._

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I don't want you to be bothered with this, and besides, father would kill me." Gertie said._

_"I never get to do anything because I am stuck in this stupid chair! You want to do something for me, then take me!" She whined._

_"Cecile, it is far too dangerous." Gertie stated._

_"Dangerous? What is dangerous about it, we both are witches, we can handle ourselves." She tried to persuade._

_"Look, I am not promising anything, but I will think on it." Gertie finally conceded._

**ooo**

_A week later, with Father Carrow out of the house, Gertrude and Cecile made their way to the train station. The plan had been to take the train down to Paddington, and meet Severus. It was a surprise to Gertrude that Regulus happened to be waiting as well. He had been acting rather strange lately, and seemed to be blindly following Cecile's every move._

_Whatever worries Gertie may have felt before the meeting with the great wizard seemed to have melted away once the four of them were on the train._

_"Gertie, do you really think he can help me?" Cecile asked as she ate her cucumber sandwich._

_"I do not see why not, he is truly a visionary." Gertie said excited._

_"Cecile, do you want the rest of my sandwich?" Regulus offered._

_"No, thank you Regulus." She replied._

_"Gertrude, do you know if the Head boy and girl announcements went out yet?" Severus asked._

_"Oh, yeah, Lily wrote me last week and said that she got Head Girl, and her new boyfriend, James bloody Potter got Head Boy." She sneered._

_"Dammit, passed over again. The Headmaster obviously has no resepect for Slytherins. We will show all of them." Severus said upset._

_"Yes, well let them have their stupid positions, we will be famous." Gertie tried to comfort._

_It turned out that the four of them were in for a major culture shock when they arrived at the Malfoy's family home, where the meeting was being held. _

_It was a castle, not like Hogwarts, but much more elegant. They had items dating back to the Byzantine era, gardens that stretched for miles, and an entrance hall that doubled the Great Hall. Lucius Malfoy and his father were greeting the guests as the entered their family home._

_"Hello Severus, so glad you decided to come, people like us have to stick together." Lucius smiled. Severus was unsure what to think of this, knowing in truth that he was just a Half-Blood who lived in the poorest neighborhood in London._

_"Gertrude." Lucius acknowledged._

_"Lucius." She nodded back._

_"I see your sister has decided to join us as well?" He half asked._

_"Yes, Lucius, is that a problem." Cecile answered back._

_"No, I just did not realize that the Dark Lord would be interested in any of your talents." He stated back._

_"Ease off, Lucius." Regulus stated._

_"Very well, enjoy your visit." He said slyly._

_The four walked around the massive estate for an hour or so, before they gathered in the Malfoy's dinning room._

_"Hello, and welcome, I hope that you will all find your stay at the Malfoy's manner pleasant, and why don't we give a hand to them for lending us the use of their wonderful estate." Tom stated while offering applause._

_"You were all brought here for your talents. The best the wizarding world has to offer. Some excel in ancient charms and curses, others, potions, and some inherent talents you were born with. Greyback here is a werewolf. Forrester a metamorphosis, Carrow is a natural at mind control._

_We are the best of the best. Muggles have forced us into hiding, to the point of being ashamed of the talents that we all possess. We are the stronger race, why must we hide in fear. It is them who should be hidden, it is them who should be monitored. We cannot continue to live under the radar. _

_The Ministry of Magic, is nothing but a joke. Everyday new rules and regulations are issued telling us how to keep hidden. We cannot even walk the streets with our wands drawn. We are forced to where muggle clothing when we go out, for fear of being discovered. Well I say no more! No more!"_

_"No more! No More!" The crowd shouted back. For the first time, Gertie felt like she truly fit in. People did not look at her like she was some kind of plague, but they honored her for her talents. Severus was also beaming, realizing that he was finally receiving the respect that he so desperately yearned for. Finally a place where they could call home._

**ooo**

"You must have realized his motives? Why would you submit yourselves to that?" Minerva interrupted.

"We were seventeen, how were we to know?" Severus sneered.

"You make it sound like it was perfect, why would you ever change your minds?" Minerva asked accusatorially.

"From history, you may have noticed that things sometimes take a turn for the worst. Dictatorship always has its certain pitfalls, total control tends to cause friction." Gertrude stated.

"So, when did things start to become bad, as you say?" She asked sipping her tea.

"I suppose things took a turn for the worst four years later, late that summer. Voldermort, as he now was known, had asked us to take a mark, to prove our loyalty. We reluctantly agreed, because he had not yet delivered on what he had promised us, but would very shortly." Gertrude said.

"What did he promise?" Minerva asked again.

"He promised to help me find a cure to my ailment, and my sister's paralysis. He promised Severus that he would allow him to study the ancient art of the Grimmerie."

"The book of Merlin?" Minerva almost gasped.

"Yes, well these of course all turned out to be lies. He twisted us to submit to his bidding." Severus stated.

**ooo**

_"Severus, I don't think I can do this anymore." Gertie said as they walked the mile from the apparation point to their destination._

_"It's not like I enjoy being used either Gertie, but we mustn't speak ill, or else." Severus whispered._

_"What will he ask us to do next? Kill?" She questioned._

_"Quiet! You'll get us killed, that's for sure." He hissed back._

_"Here, I think it is that building, "St. _Dympna's Orphanage" Severus read out loud.

_The two quickly set to work, casting fire charms to the run down building. Voldermort had wanted it burned down to the ground, and had sent the two of them to complete the task._

_"The place is abandoned, right?" Gertie asked the flames spread. Severus shrugged his shoulders, unsure. It looked abandoned, but perhaps it was just in poor shape._

_"Severus?" Gertie said more urgently._

_"I don't know Gertie, all right!" Severus yelled, ashamed of what he was doing._

_"Did you here something?" Gertie asked as they stood a few meters away._

_"Help!" A faint cry from a window fell on their ears._

_"Oh gods, Severus, there's a child!" Gertie said, tears threatening to fall. Gertie could not take it and went towards the building._

_"Gertie! Wait where are you going?" Severus asked as she jerked away from him and ran towards the burning building._

_"I've got to save her!" She cried._

_Gertie raced up the stairwell, which had already began to fill with smoke. As she reached the top landing, she felt incredibly nauseous and dizzy, but yet she pushed forward, crying out to the girl in the building._

_"Over here." The little girl cried._

_"Come to me, I cannot come to you, I am to big and the floor is weakening." Gertie instructed._

_"I'm afraid." She cried back._

_"It's okay, I will help you, come!" She said much more urgently as the fire spread._

_The little girl slowly inched her way closer to where Gertie could grab her, but a ceiling beam threatened to fall, and Gertie reluctantly used her magic and forced the girl into her arms. This required a great deal of power, as she was without her wand._

_As the girl came into her arms, she began to flail, seeing Gertie clearly for the first time._

_"No, no you're a witch! Put me down!" The girl said frightened._

_"Please, just hold still." Gertie said extremely tired and out of breath. She managed to hold onto the struggling child as she made it out of the building, however nearly collapsed as she reached Severus._

_"Gertie!" Severus said worried._

_"She was the only one, at least I think." Gertie coughed out._

_"What were you doing in there little girl?" Severus hissed, scaring her, that she started to cry again._

_"Severus, you're frightening her." She said softly as she laid on her back trying to recover._

_"Why were you in there?" Severus asked a little less harsh._

_"I ain't got no home. I was cold, sir." She whimpered._

_"Very well. Be on your way." He stated more gently, and with that the girl took off like a shot._

_As Severus stroked Gertrude's head, he though 'Stupid Gryffindor bravery.'_

_"We should be going, before someone else sees us." Severus said a few moments later, eyes darting around._

_"All right." Gertie conceded as she tried to prop herself up, but not before she felt another dizzy spell. Severus supported her back as he saw her falling._

_"All right?" Severus asked, somewhat concerned._

_"Yes, fine, just a bit dizzy's all." She stated._

_"Do you want me to carry you?" Severus offered._

_"Don't be ridiculous." She said as she now stood up. _

_Severus and Gertie hadn't made it more than six meters before she felt dizzy again, and Severus lifted her off her feet. The next then she knew, she was laying on Severus's couch at his family home._

_"Here drink this." Severus said handing her a cup of tea._

_"Thanks." She replied softly._

_"What's wrong? Did something happen in the building? Why are you so dizzy?" Severus began questioning._

_"I don't know, it wasn't just tonight, I have been dizzy and nauseous all week, but not as bad this." She replied._

_"All week? Why didn't you tell me?" Severus replied urgently._

_"Because, Severus in case you hadn't noticed we are in way over our heads, and I didn't want you to worry about me, I can take care of myself." She said in reply._

_"You obviously can't, if you won't tell me when you are feeling ill. How do I even know if you love me?" Severus said looking away from her._

_"Severus, you know I love you, don't be daft. Besides you're the one who still hasn't asked as me." She said smiling a little._

_"Asked you what?" Severus replied densely._

_"I am not going to spell it out for you Severus, it is obvious that you aren't ready for whatever reason." Gertie said now getting a little more frustrated._

_"Ready for what? What the hell are you muttering about?" Severus said._

_"Oh for Merlin's sake, Severus we have been dating for almost 5 years now, and well." She stopped and turned her back._

_"Look, like you said, we are in over our heads, if it wasn't for your skills at Occulmency and my sharp wit, I fear we could have been subjected to far worse than burning down an abandoned orphanage." He said._

_"Oh gods I am such a fool." Gertie said, as she was lost in her own thoughts, not hearing what Severus had just said._

_"What? What's the matter?" Severus said as Gertie fell back down on the couch._

_"Severus I'm late." She said looking him in the eye._

_"Late? Late for what?" Severus said still confused, 'women' he thought._

_"Not for what Severus, I am late, as in my period!" She stated more strongly._

_"You're pregnant?" Severus said shocked._

_"I don't know, I would have to take the potion." She said._

_"Oh gods." Severus said going blanch._

_"I'll be back." She replied swallowing slowly._

_"Yes, I wait here then." Severus said still unnerved over the whole situation. 'What if she is pregnant? Will the Dark Lord allow it? Will she be killed? Could he protect them both? Would the child love him?' The Dark Lord had killed others before, and Severus did not doubt that after everything he had strung Gertrude through, all the bloody hoops he made her jump through that this might just be the worst thing. Severus started shaking._

_A few minutes later Gertie came back downstairs. Unable to read her face, Severus became anxious._

_"Well?" Severus hissed._

_"I'm pregnant." She said. As she reached the last syllable she couldn't help but start crying. She was so scared. Scared that Severus would leave her, scared that the Dark Lord would take her child, scared of the future._

_Severus did the only thing he could, and comforted her, just as she comforted him after one of Potter's pranks. _

_"Everything will be all right. I will protect you." Severus said kissing her forehead not believing his own words. Slowly Gertie's body relaxed into his and they embraced, even if it was just for that moment._


	10. The Calm before the Twister

**NO GOOD DEED**

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been working at my real job late lately, and only have time to write mostly on the weekends. So the next chapter should be rather long, I have quite a few ends to tie up from this chapter. Please review, I love reading what people think of my ideas. Also I do realize that my grammar is not the best, if you would like to help me out, let me know. Okay, on with the story!**

**CHAPTER TEN**

_" I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy, my friend" _

_**Defying Gravity - Wicked**_

"Shall we take a break, or perhaps call it a night?" Minerva said after, Gertrude struggled to continue. Severus was busy wearing a hole in the floor to take noticed that no one was talking, until finally he snapped his head up.

"Are you willing to let us stay here, overnight that is?" Severus questioned.

"I am beginning to understand you and your motives, however there are still many questions that are lingering. However I do not feel threatened in any way. Perhaps Albus was right to trust you." Minerva said cautiously, recalling her own memories of Gertrude and Severus here at Hogwarts.

"I am a bit tired." Gertie confessed.

"I will have a house elf make up a room, in the mean time, you may do what you wish, within reason." She added quickly.

"Two rooms," Severus piped in. Gertrude shot him a quick glance, then looked down to the floor.

"Two rooms then." Minerva said somewhat confused as she flooed a house elf to see to the job.

Gertrude got up slowly, and walked out of the room without saying a word to Severus. The memories were still too painful for them to turn to each other for support. Of course what happened next in their story would explain the distance between them now.

Severus stayed by himself in the Headmistress's office, staring for a while at the portrait of Dumbledore sleeping wishing things were still the way they were a year ago or perhaps even two decades ago.

Gertrude on the other hand slowly wandered through the castle, her home really, thinking on the past, on Severus, her sister. So much had happened in her life, so many cruel and twisted things, that she could not help but scoff.

Gertrude finally found herself standing on the Astronomy tower. As she looked down, she had a brief thought of jumping, but then knew better. At least she was still alive. So many had died, Lily, Regulus, Cecile, her child, jumping would be far too selfish.

"All right?" Minerva said taking her by surprise.

"Yes, fine, just thinking." She said solemnly.

"Its cold out here." Minerva said, wanting to talk, but unsure how to start.

"Yes, I suppose it is." She stated looking off into the night sky.

"That night in November, you lost the baby that night, didn't you?" Minerva finally asked.

"Yes, Severus brought me to the Headmaster. He pleaded with him to fix what had happened, everything that had gone wrong, it was all my fault.

Albus took pity on me, and Severus that night. He took me to the infirmary. I was in and out of consciousness for two days, but from what Severus told me later, was that he had confessed everything, and that Dumbledore would protect us.

But he couldn't forgive himself for what happened, and I blamed myself. We stopped talking, and well…" Gertie trailed off.

"What caused you to miscarry? Was it the stress?" Minerva asked curious. She was not aware of what occurred that night in November, only that Gertrude was in the hospital wing.

"I wished it would have been stress, but no, it was worse. It was the Cruciatus curse, the pain was too much for my body to handle.

"Who would do such a cruel thing? Was it Voldermort?" She asked.

"Yes and no. Voldermort did the worse imaginable." Gertie started to say, but found herself struggling to finish. Minerva walked closer to her and placed a hand on Gertrude's back.

"I'm sorry, it is just so horrible, I can't imagine how Severus feels. I mean I never blamed him but, I know he still struggles to look me in the eye." Gertie said sobs racking her body.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Voldermort, casted Imperio on him. He was the one who..." She said softly.

"Oh dear. That is, I am sorry." Minerva said flabbergasted and saddened.

"Yes, well after that, Dumbledore taught him everything he knew about Occulmency and Legitimism. Severus vowed never to allow anyone to control him again. He shut himself off, trying to protect himself, thinking he was helping to protect me. It only pushed us farther apart. He had changed, we both had changed, to be honest. There was a part of me that still clung to the hope of being together, but the obstacles were to great, our paths were now laid, and we had no other choice but to follow them if we wanted to live. And that meant, never seeing each other again, until now." Gertie explained.

Minerva was not sure if she was getting lost in the story, or if she truly felt deep sorrow for them both. Either way she could not stop the few tears from falling down her face. Whoever said no one mourns the wicked, had not heard this pair's story.

"If you don't mind, I think I am going to retire." Gertie stated after a few minutes.

As she traveled along the castle corridors, she thought again of the past right before everything began going horribly wrong.

_"Gertrude." Lily Evans, now Lilly Potter greeted monotone on a warm autumn day in Diagon Alley. She watched as Lily cuddled her new son._

_"Lily." She replied shortly._

_Being pregnant herself, she watched in observation of mother and child. Lily had changed, she was more poised, more focused, and less flighty. She had also help James change as well. The two were perfect for each other, both beautiful, both charismatic, Gertrude had no doubt that baby Harry would grow to be the same._

_"Are you shopping?" Lily asked a little more politely._

_"Yes, if you excuse me I have to be going." She stated. She had been running errands for the Dark Lord for the past few days, but found it increasingly hard to keep both her magic and her bladder in control._

_Gertie turned to be on her way, but Lily must have caught a glimpse of doubt on her face, because Lily spoke up._

_"Wait, Gertie, would you like to have lunch? I know we left each other on bad terms. Perhaps we can talk, make amends?" She offered. That was Lily for you, always trying to be good._

_"I don't think I should." Gertie replied._

_"Please? You didn't come to the wedding, the least you can do is have lunch with me." Lily said._

_"Fine, but make it rather quick." Gertie sighed._

_The two walked across the street to a small café and took a seat in the back. Lily congered a bassinet and placed her son in it, while Gertie attempted not to look interested._

_"He's such a good baby, never fusses, only when he needs a changing or feeding. I am truly blessed." Lily said stroking her son's cheek._

_"What's his name?" Gertie asked._

_"Harry, well Harold, but we call him Harry." Lily explained._

_"Ah, after your late brother no doubt." She commented as she magically stirred her coffee with an incantation. Lily tried not to look sad at the mention of her dead brother._

_"So, when are you due?" Lily asked nonchalantly. This caused Gertie to go as stark white as a transparent girl can go. No one was suppose to know, how did she find out._

_"Oh, I'm not pregnant." She tried to blow off._

_"Come now, you're peaky, all you are eating is crackers, and you keep looking at Harry. I know, I did the same things when I was pregnant. Could not touch anything for the first few months, and every time I saw a baby I would stare at it for hours, not even realizing it. You're pregnant." Lily said sure of herself._

_"Look, no one can know." Gertie hissed, just wanting Lily to shut up before someone over heard._

_"Oh, did the father leave you?" Lily asked quietly._

_"No, not that that is any of your business." She said now upset._

_"I am sorry, I shouldn't have pried. I wanted us to make amends, not become enemies once again." Lily stated._

_"We con't be friends, not now, not ever." Gertie furrowed her brow._

_"Why can't we? What is going on? Please tell me that you're not involved with this new wizard who calls himself Voldermort." Lily said now beginning to piece together times in which she had seen Gertie in the past few years._

_"Stay away from me Lily, I am nothing but trouble. Take your son and hold onto him, tell him every day that you love him." Gertie said now getting up._

_"What about you? What are you going to do?" Lily asked concerned._

_"Do not trouble yourself over me."_

_"I know this isn't what you wanted Gertie. He cares for no one but himself! He cannot give you what you are looking for." Lily said._

_"I have no choice Lily! Not anymore." Gertie hissed._

_"You always have a choice. I know people who can help you, who can protect you. You are a great witch Gertie, I hope you know that." Lily said honestly._

_"And what about those I love, those I have brought into damnation because of me, because of my stupidity, what of them, Lily? Just stay away from me." Gertie said upset._

_"Be careful, and take care of yourself." Lily said still shaken._

_"You will need it more, believe me." Gertie said and swept out of the empty café._

**ooo**

_Gertie spent the rest of the day obtaining the potions ingredients needed to please the Dark Lord for the week. When she finally reached home, she was ready to pass out having little energy to begin with. Running into Lily did not help matters; in fact, it shook her deeply._

_After putting her sacks down, Gertie tried to clean up a bit, but found that she only made matters worse when she said a simple dusting spell, which turned out to only produce more. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, her magic was on the fritz. Gertie broke down crying, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Severus to come back._

_"We have a problem." Gertie jolted up, seeing a sopping wet Severus in the doorway._

_"Severus? What? What time is it?" Gertie responded groggily._

_"Your sister is going to get us all in trouble." He said hastily slamming the door behind him._

_"What, what are you talking about?" Gertie said still confused._

_"She's been feeding Regulus a love potion, for four years!" Severus said appalled._

_"What? Why would she?" Gertie said wondering where she would have gotten a crazy idea like that, then realized that it was the pair of them that suggested it in the first place. If Regulus ever came to his senses, he would realize that he had joined the Death Eaters for a girl whom he did not even really love. That he had followed her blindly into the worst possible fate, Regulus could be the death of all of them._

_"Oh gods, its okay, as long as she keeps giving him the potion, there won't be a problem right?" Gertie asked._

_"That is the problem, your sister has suddenly gained a conscience. She's decided to stop giving it to him." Severus said running his hand through his wet hair._

_"When? Tonight?" Gertie said snapping into action. _

_"No not tonight, I thankfully talked her out of it tonight, but who knows when. You need to talk to her." Severus said drying himself off with a spell._

_"Okay, I will speak to her tomorrow, it is late now." Gertie said yawning._

_"Are you okay?" Severus asked, having calmed down a bit. Severus sat down next to her on the couch._

_"Yes, a bit tired is all, but that is nothing new theses past few weeks." She said looking in his eyes._

_"I love you." Severus said softly out of the blue. Gertie was taken by surprise. Severus hardly ever actually spoke those words aloud; it was more of an unspoken knowledge between the pair._

_"I love you too." She said kissing him._

_Severus slowly took his hand and placed it on Gertie's stomach, gently caressing it._

_"What's up with you, your not dying are you?" Gertie joked, not used to this kind of affection from him._

_"Don't be daft, I just, well I know this past month has been difficult for you, for us. I just, I was thinking about what you said, and well..." Gertie scrunched up her face in confusion, usually Severus was so well spoken, and here he was stuttering._

_"Thinking about what?" Gertie asked._

_"About us, about the baby. The baby needs a father Gertie." Severus said abruptly._

_"You will be the father, what are you talking about?" Gertie said now slightly worried._

_"A proper father. Gertie, be my wife?" Severus asked as he pulled out a small ring._

_Gertie was speechless; he had finally asked her the question she had been waiting for three years. It may have taken a baby to get him to say the words, but Gertie did not care. Before Severus knew it, Gertie had flown into his arms, crying._

_"Does that mean yes?" He asked._

_"Yes, of course, yes!" She said through tears._

_"Gertie, I promise I will never hurt you." Severus whispered, merely as a reminder to himself of what his own father was like, and he had vowed never to become that kind of man._

_"I know Severus." She smiled._


	11. No One Mourns the Wicked

**No Good Deed**

**A/N: Well, someone asked where I had read the name Carrow in cannon, and well the answer to that is it is in the Half Blood Prince, I believe chapter two. Before I started the story, I wanted to pick out a death eater in cannon that no one knew anything about, and so I went onto the HP Lexicon (my favorite site, after Leaky Cauldron) and looked up Death Eaters. It mentioned Carrows who were two death eaters which Snape mentions, which fit in perfectly with my story. Gertie and Cecile were now going to become the unknown Death Eaters in cannon.**

**So, this is a pretty long chapter, and I didn't even cover all the things I wanted, so seeing as the story is becoming quite long, I may have to divide it into two stories. I wasn't originally planning to have so much back-story, but as I started to write, I quickly found that the back-story was my favorite part about the whole concept. **

**Before you read the chapter, I should forewarn you that it does switch from past to present more than the other chapters. Everything occurring in the past is only a few weeks after Gertie ran into Lily in Diagon Alley. I tried to make that clear, but just in case it isn't, there you go. **

**OOO**

**Chapter Eleven**

_"The Wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The Wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're Wicked_

_You're left only_

_On your own"_

_**No One Mourns the Wicked – Wicked**_

_It was a week until Halloween, and the first snow of the year had just fallen the night before. Gertrude was on her way to her sister's house, hoping to talk some sense into her. It was bad enough that her waistline was starting to expand and Voldermort would begin asking questions, she did not need her sister causing problems by letting Regulus be free on top of that._

_"Coming." Cecile called out as she wheeled her way to the door. Cecile lived with Regulus in a small house near Kent. It was a quaint house with a few decorations here and there, Gertie hoped one day her and Severus would be able to afford something like that._

_"Gertie, uh what are you doing here?" Cecile asked nervously as she played with the silver tiara that Regulus had given her at the Yule ball. Gertie saw the tiara only last week when the Dark Lord gave it back to Cecile, after he demanded she give it to him in the first place._

_"I've come to talk to you about Regulus. Where is he by the way?" Gertie said hanging her coat up._

_"He is out. What about him?" She asked cautiously, now fiddling with the locket around her neck, which Voldermort had demanded Regulus to bring to him last month, but that too he gave back a short while later._

_"About the love potion, Cecile. You cannot stop giving it to him now. He would be outraged. To be violated like that Cecile, to be forced into something he had no idea about?"_

_"I love him, that should be enough." Cecile stated._

_"That is not enough Cecile! You cannot force someone to love you, not without magic that is." Gertie shouted._

_"Then help me! That is what you said you were going to do isn't it? You had these big plans, you told me Gertie! 'He can help us Cecile, he can make us better. He can make you walk!'" Cecile quoted viciously._

_"He barely pays us, we have to hold down two jobs while pretending that everything is fine. Watching as our friends go and become murderers all for some stupid wizard!" Cecile ranted on._

_"Shut up Cecile, you're going to get us killed." Gertie hissed, knowing that her sister was right, but not wanting to admit it._

_"I am tired Gertie, I am tired of trying so hard. I just want to give up." Cecile said a little softer._

_Just then, the pair felt the dark mark burn on their arms, and they hissed. Instantly they apparated to the Dark Lord, whether they wanted to or not._

_As they got their bearings at their new location, they realized they were in the Ministry, but as it was the weekend, it was practically abandoned. How the Dark Lord managed to get in here, they were unsure. The two were alone, but knew that others were somewhere near by._

_"What's going on?" Cecile asked._

_"I don't know." Gertie said heightening her senses. The two walked down the hall towards an open circular room which had three doors surrounding the room._

_"Welcome my fellow Death Eaters, to the Department of Mysteries." Voldermort said silkily._

_"Tonight we will be attempting to obtain what the ministry has failed to. Behind this door is said to be the most powerful book in the history of wizardom. The Grimmerie is said to be the ancient book of Merlin. Within its pages are said to be spells so powerful so pure that few can even touch its pages." Voldermort said in reverie. _

_"Rosier, come forward." Evan Rosier stepped forward, proud with his chest puffed out. Voldermort instructed him to open the door. Slowly with his hand shaking slightly he grabbed the handle. As he grasped the handle, he was thrown backwards into the opposite wall. Whatever magic was guarding the book was powerful._

_One by one the Voldermort called the death eaters forward, and one by one they too were thrown against the wall. Finally Voldermort called out Gertrude._

_"Miss Carrow, come forward." Voldermort beckoned Gertrude forward._

_"Yes my lord." She said slightly unnerved. She was fearful that she wouldn't be able to protect her unborn child if she too were thrown back as well._

_"Open the door." Voldermort bellowed._

_Slowly Gertrude closed her eyes and placed her hand on the doorknob. Severus chose not to look, out of fear that he might do something rash. But, to Gertie's surprise she was not thrown, but the handle clicked, and she was able to enter._

_"Very good, Miss Carrow, perhaps I will let you be the first to touch it." Voldermort cooed. The death eaters were in awe by the glow of the book. It was indeed a powerful book. The magic in the room could be felt pulsating._

_"Yes my lord." She replied giving Severus a sideways glance._

_"Come forward again Miss Carrow, and remove the book from the table." He told her carefully hovering over her as she moved towards the book. Carefully Gertie slowly lifted the book off the table and handed it to the Dark Lord._

_As soon as the Dark Lord touched the book it burned him, and without a second thought he took his left hand and hit Gertie's cheek. Gertie winced in pain and Severus struggled to hold his tongue._

_"Open it you foolish girl." He hissed now angry that only she could touch the book._

_"Yes my lord." Gertie replied again._

_Gertie opened the book in awe of the tattered pages that were over thousands of years old. Voldermort demanded that he read a spell to her, but every spell was written in an ancient language, which she had never seen before._

_"I do not know the words." She said. _

_Voldermort said nothing, but suddenly she felt as if she was not in control, someone else was acting for her. She closed her eyes and started reciting words that she had never heard before. Voldermort had taken over her mind, and she struggled to fight him, which only caused him to latch on even harder. Nearly crying out in pain, she gave into the darkness, and let him take over her body._

_It wasn't until later that night that she remembered waking up in Severus's house. He had told her that Voldermort had taken over her mind and had managed to conjure things never before possible. Severus mentioned something about creating a Dementor as well as three Inferi once he had forced her down to the room in which the Veil was held. _

_Severus also told her that apparently, Voldermort did not want to raise too much suspicion, so he had Gertrude place the book back into the room of requirement and ordered all the Death Eaters to disapparate, so Severus brought her back home._

**ooo**

_It was not long before the Dark Lord called her back, in fact only a few hors had passed. Severus became worried, when he too was not called, in fear that the Dark Lord would merely use her again._

_"Severus, I have to go. I have no choice." Gertie said with tears in her eyes._

_"Gertie, be careful, just do what he asks, do not disobey, please for our child." Severus pleaded._

_"I promise Severus." Gertie said, and with that she apparated to the Dark Lord's side once again._

_"Well, well Miss Carrow. I had no idea your talents would be so useful." Voldermort said as he motioned for her to sit._

_"My lord." She replied bowing her head._

_"When were you going to tell me about the child Gertrude?" Voldermort questioned._

_"My lord?" She questioned back._

_"Do not play dumb with me Gertrude it will only get you and your child killed faster." He responded._

_"I was afraid you would be upset." She replied without really thinking._

_"Upset? Upset? Gertrude you have no idea. Because of your stupidity, I cannot use you to your full potential, I cannot give you what you so desperately long for, to be normal. You were so close Gertrude to pleasing me, and now you've gone and got yourself knocked up with Snape's child." Voldermort hissed._

_"Forgive me my lord." She replied now at his feet._

_"Get up you foolish, foolish girl." He stated._

_"Yes my lord."_

_"You have no choice but to follow me Gertrude. Disobedience will not be tolerated."_

_"If you do not please me Gertrude I will kill him and your sister, and what a pity that would be. Get out of my sight!" Voldermort laughed maniacally. _

**ooo**

Gertie stood in the bathroom brushing her hair, when she heard a knock on her door. She placed her brush on the vanity, and went to the door.

"Gertrude." Severus said simply.

"What do you want, I thought you didn't want to stay with me?" She said rudely.

"What do you expect Gertie, you come waltzing back after fifteen years! You're acting like, like nothing has happened. You are wanted by the Ministry, for gods sake. You think that by coming back you are going to redeem yourself? Well here's a little tidbit for you, Gertie, no one mourns the wicked. We are wicked Gertie, whether we save the whole bloody wizarding world, we will be nothing to them. Don't you get it! Why is it so damm important to you?" Severus yelled.

"How dare you! How dare you come here and yell at me. You think that I don't know the risks, you think that I just assume everything will be forgiven? Severus I never expected anything, I am only trying to help those I have hurt.

Severus, I can do this alone, I am not weak. I fooled the entire Ministry into thinking I died once, I can do it again. I can do this alone, but I don't want to. All I am asking for is a little help Severus." She yelled back.

"You didn't want my help when you went to Hogsmeade behind my back that night, disguised as me!" Severus retorted.

"I was trying to protect you!" She yelled back.

"Dammit Gertie, I'm the man, I was suppose to protect you!" He said pounding his fist on the bureau.

"I can protect myself. Get out of my room." Gertie hissed.

"Fine." Severus slammed the door behind. Gertie quickly reacted by hurling a small glass vase at the door behind him breaking down crying.

**ooo**

_It was now Halloween night, and Gertie had finally thought of a plan that would help save them all. She would go and tell the Headmaster everything. _

_She had gotten the idea after Lily had sent her a letter, after their conversation in Diagon Alley, she talked about something called the Order of the Phoenix, and how they could help her. She offered her a safe haven for her and her sister. Lily even was as bold to assume that Severus was the father of Gertie's child, and that they could protect him as well._

_Gertie laid out her plan. She would go as Severus, and claim that his friends needed protection, and it was because of Gertrude's foolishness that they were in too deep to begin with. _

_Gertrude had over heard from a fellow death eater that Albus Dumbledore was interviewing for a new Divinations teacher on Halloween night, so she took the Polyjuice potion, sat at the bar at the Hogshead and waited. As she sat there in disguise, she watched as the Headmaster and a flighty woman entered and made their way upstairs. _

_After nearly an hour of waiting, Gertie was running out of time with the Polyjuice potion, so she made her way up to the room where the pair were talking. As she reached the door she heard something odd, the woman's voice did not sound right, she was speaking of a prophecy, one involving the Dark Lord and a child born as the seventh month dies. _

_Quickly Gertie made a decision, if she brought this information to the Dark Lord, then maybe he would forgive her, maybe she could bargain for protection, ask the Dark Lord not to harm Severus or her sister. _

_Gertie struggled to keep her ear pressed to the door. She must have leaned too hard on the door, because it creaked open, revealing a very angered Dumbledore. Gertie, whom the Headmaster thought was Severus, was quickly thrown out, and retreated back to the Dark Lord to tell him of the prophecy._

**ooo**

_"How dare you be so bold to tell me that someone will be my equal, none are worthy to be my equal." Voldermort hissed at Gertie as she stepped forward from the Death Eaters circle to tell the Dark Lord of this new prophecy._

_"My lord, it is the truth."_

_"Show me." Voldermort said running his sickly long finger across her cheek._

_"Yes, my lord." She whispered holding back her fear. Voldermort delved into her mind and listened to the prophecy._

_"This is impossible!" Voldermort screeched._

_"Was there more?" Voldermort questioned after his tantrum._

_"Nnn..no my lord." She shook._

_"Liar!" Voldermort enraged._

_"Forgive me my lord, but I was caught." She cried._

_"Stop your crying you pathetic whore." He hissed. Pacing around his remaining silent death eaters he searched the crowd for one in particular._

_"Where is Regulus?" Voldermort demanded as he reached his spot in the circle. No one answered._

_"He will be dealt with later." Voldermort said angrily._

_"Snape! Come forward." Voldermort said with a morbid smile creeping across his face._

_"My lord." Severus responded stepping forward, trying to suppress the rising bile in his throat, fearing what he would have to witness._

_"I am disappointed, you really should learn to keep your little slut in line." Voldermort laughed._

_Severus tried to remain calm, despite the anger raging inside. Severus clamped his fist together so tight that he felt the slow trickle of blood on the palm of his hands._

_"Forgive her my lord, for she was only trying to please you." He responded as calmly as possible._

_"I do not forgive liars and whores my dear servant, especially those who associate with them." Voldermort hissed._

_"CRUCIO!" Voldermort yelled as he pointed his wand at Severus. Severus bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain. _

_"No! No, please let him go!" Gertie cried out, causing the other Death Eaters who were watching to gasp._

_"Perhaps then you would rather take the beating. I would think that as an expectant mother that you would rather protect yourself? No, very well." Voldermort stated. _

_Voldermort took the curse of Severus slowly. Severus found himself on his knees shaking from the incredible pain that Voldermort had caused. Severus looked up at Gertie with pure pain and fear._

_"Perhaps I need to make it clear that no one will defy me." Voldermort said using his wand and pointing it at each and every one of his servants._

_"Severus, stand up." He stated as he walked around looking at each of his death eaters._

_"Imperio!" Severus was suddenly fighting Voldermort for control over his mind._

_"Curse her!" Voldermort yelled._

_"Ye..nnno.. Yes my lord." Severus said in monotone._

_"Cruc..Crucio." Severus struggled as he held his shaking wand pointing to his fiancée._

_Gertie tried to brace herself for the pain, but could not help but to scream out in pain. Her body was on fire. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her unborn child and sunk to the floor. Voldermort forced Severus to keep her under the cruciatius curse for several more minutes until Gertie's pain was even making the by standing death eaters turn away in disgust._

_As Voldermort released Severus from the curse, he stated, "Let this be a lesson to you all, do not displease me!" With that Dark Lord disapperated._

_Most of the death eaters followed the Dark Lord in suit, leaving Severus and Gertie alone to lick their wounds. Cecile, however who was now visibly crying made her way towards the pair of them._

_"Severus." She said meekly touching his shoulder._

_"Oh gods what have I done!" Severus said crying out inching his way towards Gertie._

_"Severus, she needs to be taken to the hospital." Cecile said quickly._

_"Go home Cecile, you must find Regulus, tell him that he is in danger, I will take Gertie to Hogwarts." Severus said as he propped himself up._

_"You are in no condition." Cecile said._

_"I am fine! Get going!" Severus yelled as he limped over to Gertie and scooped her up in his arms, yelping slightly as the weight bore down on his injured body._

_"She is my sister, take care of her." Cecile said brushing back her sister's hair, causing her to let out a soft groan._

_"I love her more than anything in the world, Cecile. I will protect her." Severus said brushing away a small tear._

**ooo**

_Severus apparated to the Hogwarts gates, and tried to make his way as quickly as he could manage on an injured leg. He rapped on the large door as quickly as he could praying that someone would answer._

_"Severus?" He looked into the eyes of the Headmaster's._

_"Please, I know I've made mistakes, don't punish her." Severus pleaded._

_"What happened?" The Headmaster asked as he took her into his arms, alleviating the load from Severus's arms._

_"I.. I .. Voldermort, Cruciatus." Severus stuttered. They entered the infirmary. Severus stayed at the door still in shock over what he had done, the pain he had caused her. Images of her shaking on the floor, crying out in pain kept replaying over and over in his head. Poppy was busy at work casting spells, assessing the girl's health, while Albus watched Severus closely._

_"Albus, fetch me a bottle of Dorisett, she isn't responding to any of the spells." Severus faintly heard Poppy shout out._

_"No!" Severus snapped back to reality._

_"Pardon me, Master Snape?" Albus asked._

_"You can't give her Dorisett." Severus said now at her side._

_"Why ever not?" Poppy asked_

_"Because, because she's pregnant." Severus whispered._

_"Out, everyone out, I need room to work." Poppy snapped into action._

_Albus blinked, and started to usher Severus out of the room._

_"Wait." Severus said as he went back to her bedside._

_"Gertie, please, please forgive me. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Severus shook as he held on to her hand._

_"All right, Severus, let's let Poppy work. And let's see to those wounds of yours." Albus said putting his arm around Severus._

**ooo**

Severus stopped off from Gertie's room in the castle, frustrated and hurt. As much as he wanted to hate her, there had and will always be a part of him that would never stop loving her. That part of him was what took over when she showed up on his doorstep the night before. It was that passion, that burning that kept him fighting for the light, kept him fighting for her, even if that meant sometimes fighting with her.

His feet carried him down to the Potions classroom. It was funny that he had spent almost fifteen years fighting for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and when he finally got it, he truthfully wished that he could have continued to teach Potions. The last year had tried him, he was near breaking. If Gertie hadn't shown up he could only imagine that he would be dead, if not by another's hand, then by his own.

"Severus." A voice eerily greeted at the door. Severus spun around.

"Lupin, what are you doing here?" Severus questioned.

"Moody alerted me to Gertrude Carrow's mysterious presence at the Ministry, and I came to the Headmistress with our concerns.

"So what are you going to do? Take me to Azkaban?" Severus mocked.

"No."

"Then leave, you useless mutt." He said exhausted.

"Minerva told me that you love her. Funny, when you two were in the Order together, it never seemed that way, in fact quiet opposite." Remus said as he leaned up against one of the student's workbench.

"Yes, well we weren't on the best of terms then. I don't see how any of this concerns you." Severus sneered.

"Look, I am not against you Severus, but its your word against Harry's that you killed the Headmaster, the most beloved..." Remus was interrupted.

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up." Severus screamed out of anger. Severus turned his back on the werewolf grasping at the desk shaking.

"Severus?" Remus asked slightly surprised.

Remus walked over to Severus, was he crying? Remus closed his eyes. He realized that Severus never wanted to kill the Headmaster, he had no choice.

"Why did she have to come back? Why?" Remus heard Severus whisper.

"Perhaps, she wants to help? Perhaps she knew that you needed someone." Remus said now trying to look him in the eye.

"I was the one! I was the one who was suppose to protect her, I promised her, I promised never to hurt her." He hissed.

"You can't save everyone Severus, no one can. Besides, for now Gertrude is fine, she is upstairs, she's alive Severus." Remus stated.

"She's alive, but for how long? I have failed the Headmaster, I can't protect Potter, hell I can't even protect myself. I deserve to die alone." Severus said putting his head in his hands. Remus felt as if he should comfort the man, but instead he let the man be, and walked out of the room shaking his head in sadness.


End file.
